Burning Hope Being redone as 'Fallen Queen'
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Arthas and Cinder fought to destroy Salem and save Remnant... Now they must protect the family they worked so hard to build and figure out the origins of the Maidens and the gods. Rated T for death, profanity and violence. Sequel to Fall from Grace. 20 chapters currently. Chapters on every other night. Does include God of Light as well, ignore character tag that doesn't show him.
1. Cinder

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY! Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Atlas, General Ironwood's office.)**

Cinder wanted to be with her family… They were important to her, still her husband and children knew quite well that she would be busy.

"General." Cinder said while her heels clicked on the floor, Ironwood stood up while Cinder cracked her Shadow Hand inside of her sleeve.

She liked her dress she had worn from Haven, remaking it simply brought back memories.

"Cinder… I'm glad you could come… How's your husband?" Ironwood asked while Cinder smiled and looked at the General.

He had some grey hair and his outfit was much simpler with Grey and White as well as Blue…. She didn't see much difference in his uniform.

Things weren't much different in Atlas, she guessed.

"Arthas is with the kids in Mistral… He's been training to be a Huntsmen since the war with Salem… You pulled me away from him though…" Cinder stated, Ironwood nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Since Salem is gone, the Relics were to be gathered… A question from the relic? Ozpin is going to bring the brother gods to Remnant… I'm assuming your aware of that?" Ironwood asked, Cinder nodded and sighed.

"I might have hated Salem… But my views on Ozpin aren't much better, James… I have to put my foot… I won't allow Ozpin to summon the brother gods… From what Salem told me, if their summoned… They will end mankind… The Faunus… Everyone… I didn't destroy Salem just to lose my family." Cinder put in, Ironwood put his hands back on the table and looked at the Fall Maiden who became Headmistress of Haven.

"Neither will I… But I won't harm Oscar, he has no place in this… And Ozpin hasn't been in power since Glynda took over his role at Beacon…" Ironwood stated, Cinder felt her eye briefly glow as Ironwood watched the Fall Maiden flare up with power.

"Cinder…. Contain yourself, I know that you don't see it that way…." Ironwood said before Cinder allowed herself a breath and then looked at the General.

"I'm not letting him threaten my students, my children or my husband, James… The man would summon the gods who could click their fingers and have us all die at once… My powers, which could tear down the entire criminal underworld in Mistral by myself? I'm nothing compared to them…" Cinder pointed out, Ironwood said nothing and sighed.

Cinder had a point; Ozpin wasn't really being rational at the moment… And she couldn't….

"What would you want me to do…? I can't arrest Ozpin and trying to stop him could make him get the other relic…." Ironwood said, Cinder looked out the window with her good eye.

"I suppose we stop him… The only thing we could do is call the others together to talk to Ozpin as a group… You were his friend; you have to be willing to take things into your own hands… This is bigger than both of us..." Cinder said, Ironwood went to speak before Cinder pulled her sleeve up so she could look at her Shadow Hand.

The arm was still hers… It would always be hers… Since Salem had died, the Grimm had become less of a problem… Most were still monsters.

But Grimm like the one she rode? Her Wyvern? It was proof there could be peace on Remnant.

"I gave up nearly everything to gain power, James… And then I gave up power for a family… I will not let that be thrown away for everyone just because Ozpin wants humanity to be judged… Even if he has good intentions… If the Gods think we aren't worth living? They will kill every single Human and Faunus on Remnant… If you will not stop him…" Cinder said, pulling down her sleeve and looking at the General.

"I will… Now, if your excuse me… I have to return to my husband… I'll contact you if you have any questions or so..." Cinder said while she stood up and went to leave.

Ironwood watched his friend leave and sighed. Cinder was a driven woman… If she wanted Ozpin defeated? She wouldn't rest until Ozpin was defeated.

He rubbed his temples and wondered what would happen next.

The Fall Maiden wanted her family protected… She had the power to do so.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yep, this will be the first chapter to Cinder's sequel. I Want to point out that this story will be more based on Cinder then Arthas... And will be more based on combat. Next chapter will be on Monday or so and will show Cinder talking to Arthas. Until then, Lighting Wolf Out! **


	2. Arthas

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Mistral, Cinder and Artha's home.)**

Arthas patted the dragon which cooed before he turned to his kids.

"Charcoal! Sliver! Jade! I told you I can't watch you all and Flaye at the same time, get back here!" Arthas yelled before he felt something turned to see Cinder behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd get back here… Their killing me..." Arthas said, Cinder looked over their children and smiled.

Charcoal, their son and the eldest of their kids, had the piercing orange eyes of his mother and her black hair… He ran around with a toy Bullhead in his hand.

Sliver, their second oldest son had Arthas's green eyes and whitish hair, he laughed while he tried to tackle his brother.

Jade, their oldest daughter had a green eye and her mother's orange eye. She also had mixed hair which was long and flowing.

Flaye sat in her crib next to Arthas while he turned and kissed his wife on the lips. She smiled and looked at her sons.

"Charcoal, Sliver! Your father told you to stay near us! I'll freeze both of your legs if you run off again like last time!" Cinder stated, she had a small frosting of ice on her gloved hand before Jade ran over.

"Mom! Auntie Emerald said she'd be coming over today!" Jade said, rocking back and forth on her heels while Cinder leaned down and hugged her daughter.

"I'm glad you know that, sweetie… Take your brothers inside, mom has to talk to dad, ok?" Cinder asked, her daughter nodded and ran off to get her siblings.

"You never tell them to go inside… What happened in Atlas?" Arthas asked, Cinder said nothing and sat on a tree stump before Jade came and carried Flaye inside before Arthas turned to Cinder again.

"Cin… I'm your husband, I married you even after all you've done… I love you, if you have a problem, tell me…" Arthas said before Cinder sighed and leaned on her husband.

He wrapped an arm around her and allowed his wife to lean into him which she did without pause.

"Cin… You went to talk to Ironwood, right? I heard about the call…" Arthas said, Cinder sighed and turned to look at Arthas.

"I did… And it was about Ozpin…. I told you about the gods, right?" Cinder asked, Arthas nodded while he chuckled in amusement and turned and stroke Cinder's jet-black hair. He loved her hair just like he loved her more than anything else.

Cinder hugged and snuggled into her husband before she looked at the dragon while her children continued to play inside.

"Ironwood wants Ozpin to be talked down… I know that he won't be swayed like that… You know it as well." Cinder said, Arthas sighed and rested his head in her hair while he closed his eyes and held her right hand in his. He ran his thumb over her gloved hand.

"I'm well aware that he's not someone who won't be swayed and such… Why, did you threaten Ironwood, Cin? I really don't want to go to war with someone like Ironwood…" Arthas said, Cinder rolled her eye and she smiled.

"I'm going to handle Ozpin… I can't let him summon the gods… He'll destroy all of humanity… He'll eradicate and exterminate the Faunus… I can't let him get away with that… I need to stop him before he summons the gods." Cinder explained, Arthas sighed and looked away.

"Cin… If you do this, you know I'm going to come with you, right?" Arthas asked, Cinder turned to look at Arthas and narrowed her eye.

"You can't, the kids…" Cinder started to say before Arthas chuckled and looked at his wife.

"Cin, you're my wife… The kids have been fine since they were born and they have been growing up at times without us even around… I'm not going to play stay at home dad while my wife ends up trying to stop a centuries old man from bringing death to… Oh my god, he is literally turning into Salem I think…." Arthas said with wide eyes, Cinder narrowed her eye more.

"Arthas…." Cinder started to say with a lower tone of voice.

"Cin, you might be much better, but your prone to rushing in and using your full power… I can't stand by and watch this… Its 'till death do we part' not 'till I run off to stop a crazed old man who clearly has lost his mind…'" Arthas said before he looked at the sky.

"I really don't want to do this, we worked so hard for this ending… But I'm not going to be selfish just so I can have a happy ending… Neither will you… So, if you're going? I'm coming… Just let us tell the kids." Arthas stated, Cinder looked at her husband while Arthas looked at his wife.

Arthas saw the dragon roar before Arthas narrowed his eyes.

'Ozpin, what are you up to?'

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story isn't supposed to be rushed; I just don't know what to do for a plot entirely. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Mistral, Cinder and Artha's home.)**

"You're doing it again…" Arthas said, leaning on the dresser while Cinder continued to pace back and forth.

The kids sat on the stairs, Flaye slept in her crib.

"You can't come, Arthas… Ozpin is my problem…" Cinder said, Arthas turned to the kids and then to his wife.

"Jade, take your brothers upstairs, mommy and dad will be in to tuck you in soon." Arthas said, Jade nodded and led her siblings up the stairs.

Arthas walked around the couch and sighed, resting his hands and then looked around.

"We need to look at the facts… You know we can't talk around the kids." Arthas said while he rubbed his head with his hand.

"I don't think we need to have a talk at all… This is my problem, if I didn't open the vault, he wouldn't be looking for the other 2 maidens…" Cinder said, Arthas brushed off his face.

"I got you to open the vault… Me, that was all me…. And you said the moment he gathers up all the relics, their come… Then it's simple… We find Ozpin and stop him… Not kill him, talk him down… Second, you're my wife, I'd be damned if I let myself stay and watch the kids while you try to play global peacekeeper." Arthas said while he sat on the sofa and kicked off his boots.

Cinder walked around the room, she kicked off her heels and sat next to Arthas.

"You're driving me up a wall, Cin…. What do I tell the kids if something happens? 'Sorry, mommy isn't coming back?' I'm not telling our 9-year-old daughter that her mother was going on a mission and the fact that she was killed during that mission… Second, you can't track someone down and Ms. Malachite left Mistral and didn't tell anyone where she went…" Arthas stated, Cinder sighed and leaned again on her husband.

Arthas wrapped his hands around his wife and pulled her close to him.

"Arthas…" Cinder whispered before Arthas hugged her.

"Cin, I went from wishing we would leave each other alone after the war with Salem to wanting to spend my entire life with you… I'm not going to sit on the sidelines… Do I not want to leave the kids alone? Yes, hell yes, you and this family are my life… I hated my own existence till we married… But I'm not going to let the love of my life go on some grand adventure and wonder why…" Arthas said, he stroked a hand through Cinder's hair while she sighed and looked away.

"Fine… But we're going to end up leaving the kids with Emerald… We might be gone for a while… I'm not leaving my kids here… With a dragon the size of a house…. I might have been a monster and terrorist… I'm not going to be a bad mother." Cinder said, leaning over so she was draped over Arthas's lap.

"I'll call her tomorrow… We're leave on Friday… And both of us are going to call the kids every night. You know your kids have taken after both of us… Jade likes to boss her brothers around and I can't tell if that's because she's older than them… Or she takes after you with making everyone do her bidding." Arthas said, Cinder rolled her eye while Arthas laughed.

"Cin, I love you, but you have bossed me around even when we're married… Even before then… I love you, but the only time I deserved it was when you were pregnant… Also, that time I started that fight when someone insulted you…" Arthas said before they heard a laugh.

"Didn't you hit the bad guy in the head with a bottle and mom called you a 'moronic Neanderthal'?" The couple heard from Jade who sat on the stairs, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but didn't dad tell you to go to bed?" Arthas asked with a smile.

"Jade Blizzard doesn't take orders from anyone! She gives them, just like mom used to!" Jade said mockingly before the trio smiled and Cinder stood up and walked up the stairs.

"How about mom tucks you in while your dad sits on the couch and whines about how hard life is?" Cinder teasingly asked, Jade laughed while Arthas pretended to be insulted.

"Geeze, I do everything for you both and how do I get treated? Like _Titan's_ drool… There's no pleasing you girls…" Arthas said with amusement before he followed his wife up the stairs who carried Jade with her.

Arthas had no problem calling Qrow and the others… Everyone he trusted to try and watch his kids.

He hated leaving them…. But he had to, the gods could kill all life on Remnant… Including them.

Arthas went to tuck the kids in with Cinder and wonder how to do things tomorrow.

He still wondered would transpire tomorrow.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story might be a little rushed. Next chapter will be on Sunday night or so and will show Cinder and Artha's talking to Emerald and show Artha's making his own plans to deal with Ozpin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: For any borderland's fans, I am making a borderlands story tomorrow with Tiny Tina, she's awesome in Borderlands 3.**


	4. Emerald

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Mistral, Emerald's home.)**

Cinder walked to Arthas side while he knocked on the door.

Jade clung to her father's leg with a massive smile as he gently patted her on the head.

Emerald opened the door and the kids squealed and ran inside. Cinder looked at her former subordinate.

Emerald now wore a green coat, black jeans, greenish black boots with a pair of revolvers on them… And she had now had green eyeshadow and lipstick.

"Cinder!" Emerald shouted, wrapping her arms around Cinder in a hug, Cinder saw she had green nails.

Cinder wrapped her right arm around her friend and looked at her red nails under her glove.

"It's good to see you, Emerald… How has life been since Salem died?" Cinder asked, she looked at the kids who were busy running around the room and barely paying attention.

Cinder raised her right hand and fired a gust of wind from 2 of her fingers.

Jade, Sliver, and Charcoal were blown onto Emerald's couch and blinked before they calmed down.

Cinder lowed her hand and turned to Emerald.

"I've seen the kids are older…. And your maiden powers have improved." Emerald said while Cinder pushed her mask over the scared side of her face.

If she was younger, she would have wanted surgery and to see if there was a way to restore her eye… She had wanted it actually.

Now she saw her scared face as beautiful in its own way. It was a sign of strength… That she had overcome Salem and found love, power and acceptance.

Plus, she was used to seeing out of her right eye. She turned to Arthas who had his arms crossed and he turned to her.

"I still can't believe Ozpin would do this… Why would he disturb and ruin 15 years of peace? It's like the guy isn't happy if he's not causing a problem for the rest of Humanity to clean up." Arthas muttered before he turned to Emerald.

"We're be gone for a while at the end of the week… Me and Cin are going to check in at the end of each day… Twice a day, to talk the kids and wish them a good night… I really don't want to leave… But your former boss thinks she can stop the guy who's been alive for a few thousand years from what Cinder told me…" Arthas said while Arthas glared at her husband.

"You're the one who said you want to raise a family and then you want to run off and do whatever you have to do to stop Ozpin… I love you and I continue to be amazed by you… But you're a fool if you think I'm letting you go running off without thinking… You're not going to treat this like it was when we fought Salem." Arthas said, Emerald looked at Cinder who crossed her arms.

"I've grown stronger over 15 years, Arthas… I was able to kill Ozpin when I just got my powers… If I have to…." Cinder said, conjuring a flame in the palm of her Human hand.

"I don't want to kill Oscar if I don't have to… And don't forget, Ozpin can reincarnate, the rules changed or something after Salem died, remember?" Arthas asked, Cinder brought her hand to her face and sighed.

"That man is a pain ever after I killed him… Well, I know where he's going to be is somewhere in Vale… I learned from the vision…" Cinder said, Arthas turned to look at his wife while Emerald frowned.

"Why would Ozpin return to Vale? He hasn't been in power since he reincarnated as Oscar… A kid can't run a school for Huntsmen…" Emerald asked, she leaned on the doorway so she could go inside after the trio finished talking.

"Ozpin might not be headmaster anymore, but he was someone who could hide anything he wanted at Beacon… Supplies, soldiers, relics… I'd be surprised if Ozpin didn't have something the council didn't even know about… I'm going to find out what… Arthas, if you want to help me, then look through the vault, I'm going to talk to Glynda when we reach Vale… If anyone would know where Ozpin went, its her…" Cinder said, Arthas nodded and the couple turned to Emerald.

"Now that we're done talking… How about we talk about everything that's happened over the past 15 years since we last saw the godmother and aunt for our kids?" Arthas asked, Emerald nodded and walked inside before inviting the couple inside.

"You both never stop arguing like an old married couple." Emerald said before Jade spoke up.

"Because they are an old married couple!" Jade said before Arthas turned to Cinder.

"Between her snark, Charcoal's ability to hold a grudge on people who don't give him food when he wants it and Sliver's ruthless brain? They truly take after you." Arthas said, Cinder elbowed her husband and smiled as he grunted in pain.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Arthas and Cinder have changed a lot over their years. I also want to point out their children will be important on the mission. Next chapter will be tomorrow or so and will show Arthas and Cinder going to Atlas. **


	5. Vale

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Beacon.)**

Arthas leaned on the Bullhead as Cinder walked up to Glynda, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked up to Glynda.

Glynda now had much longer hair which was tied up in a ponytail. She had tan lipstick, wore purple heels, had a white skirt and more rounded glasses. She had a blackish top and blue stocking along with white heels.

Arthas wondered what type of fashion sense Glynda had before then before Cinder hugged her friend with her good arm.

"Cinder, how have you been over the years?" Glynda asked before Arthas turned and started to walk to the Vault.

"It's been a very long few years… Have you heard from Ironwood?" Cinder asked, she turned to look at Arthas while he turned to them while she started to walk away. He had to go to the vault, he had to investigate.

He could hear Cinder continuing her talk while she walked as he had his scroll on so he could talk to Cinder. He also had one over his eye which allowed him to see what the duo was doing and hear what was happened.

He was glad he could afford the new scroll. He chuckled in amusement.

"I haven't heard from James in a few weeks… Word is he's been busy with work in Atlas… Running the military and the council work along with an entire school? I shudder to question how he believes Winter will be able to run the school when he retires…" Glynda said, Cinder let out a sigh and continued to walk over towards the CCT tower.

A building Cinder remembered destroying and had Arthas somewhat repair enough to allow calls and use of Scrolls.

"How have you been as Headmistress of Haven? I've heard a lot of things from you being in charge of Haven." Glynda asked before Cinder chuckled in amusement and continued to walk while Arthas pressed the button for the elevator.

"It's been difficult, raising 4 kids and running the school with my husband going on Huntsmen jobs around the time." Cinder said before the elevator went underground and Arthas saw Cinder entering the elevator with Glynda and he turned off his scroll so he wouldn't bother the duo.

"I honestly wonder if she thinks I should be around more… I love Cinder, but she is a drama queen at times… Same one I married for being smart, and powerful and beautiful, and cunning and brave… Hmm…" Arthas muttered to himself while he chuckled in amusement.

"I remember the wedding day… Cinder sure has a knack for Red and Gold… Makes me wonder if I married a woman made out of fire and death… Then again, Cinder is beautiful and caring if you look past her scars and such… I'm surprised the managed to turn her life around… But I love her for it… Gave me the chance to get out of the hitman business and start doing something better with my life then killing for blood money." Arthas stated.

He truly loved Cinder and his kids, their marriage was one of the best moments of his life and he cherished it forever.

It was hard to not feel bad that his wife had to be at home without him at times. He did love helping people, but his wife ran himself into the ground and he was only home a few hours at a time.

And now his children were with their aunt who came over more then he tended to came home.

"I swear if I find a way to stop Ozpin, I'm going to find a way to be with my wife more… Cin deserves better then to be married to someone who spends his time fighting bandits and killing gang leaders." Arthas muttered and then leaned his head on the glass.

"Sometimes I question what I've been doing with my life." Arthas muttered before the doors opened and he walked out.

"The only thing you've been doing with your life has been squandering it, Mr. Blizzard." Arthas heard and turned to see Oscar on the other side of the room. He saw their cane at least and sighed.

"Don't tell me your end game here is the fact that you're going to try and talk me to death, Ozpin…. Is that Oscar, or did you take over his body entirely?" Arthas asked, he crossed his arms.

The other man continued to stay in the shadows, Arthas looked at the ceiling and then at Ozpin again.

"You should know the relic is gone from this vault… And you know there's nothing here for you… So, I'm going to guess you've gone crazy over the years, Oz… What the hell happened to you?" Arthas asked, Ozpin didn't answer.

He simply walked out of the shadows and then stared at Arthas.

Arthas's eyes widened in surprise before he gasped. He reached towards his weapons

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the chapters with fighting and major chapters will be 2000 or so words and this story might be 30 chapters or so. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Arthas talking to Ozpin/Oscar and Cinder talking to Glynda. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Ozpin

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Beacon.)**

Arthas looked at Ozpin. He blinked in shock.

Oscar's hair was greyer now, he wore a black overcoat like Arthas, sliver gloves, black boots and a white shirt.

The problem was his eyes were glowing with white light, Arthas drew _Judas and Charon_ and pointed them at Ozpin.

"You corrupted Oscar… Whatever got Salem... It's got you…" Arthas said while Ozpin shook his head.

"No, it just gave me the idea to destroy the gods, Mr. Blizzard…" Ozpin said as he drew his cane.

"Don't make me do this, Ozpin… Let's talk about this…" Arthas said, he sighed and wondered how Cinder was dealing with this at the moment.

He continued to circle the former Headmaster, he sighed and looked Ozpin in the eye.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder looked at Glynda before looking at her gloved hand, Glynda saw part of her Shadow Hand poke out of her sleeve

"Ozpin hasn't come back the same from what I've heard… You know he can't be reasoned with, correct?" Cinder asked, she already knew she had to move, she couldn't predict things, but Arthas wouldn't have been this quiet around her.

"Yes… I am well aware; he hasn't been the same since his reincarnation… Ozpin was a man who kept secrets… Skeletons in the closet that all of Remnant might be paying for soon… If it isn't already." Glynda said, Cinder narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't put Salem down to help deal with a madman, Glynda…. Ozpin was a man who always liked to hide things from people… And you know I was the one to kill him…" Cinder said, she frowned and got up.

"We need to check the vault, Arthas isn't this quiet…." Cinder said, Glynda was about to respond when they heard a beep from Cinder's scroll.

Cinder hit the elevator button with her left arm right away. She could already tell it was the sound of Arthas's aura dropping.

"I thought Ozpin would be somewhere else… I didn't think the reports were true that he would come to Beacon… Damn it…" Glynda said before the elevator opened and Cinder rushed in.

Glynda climbed in as well while Cinder slammed the button for the ground floor.

"I'll kill him if he hurts Arthas… Damn it, can't this elevator move any faster?!" Cinder asked, Glynda said nothing, knowing how Cinder had grown to care majorly about her husband.

She had come a long way from the self-serving manic she had been before.

"Cinder, I'm sure…." Glynda stated to say before the elevator doors opened.

Cinder blasted herself across the campus to the elevator for the vault and tried with all her might not to rip the doors opened so she could get to Arthas faster.

Glynda barely caught up as the duo entered the elevator. Glynda turned to Cinder while the elevator started to move.

"Cinder…" Glynda started to say before the elevator sped towards the lower part where the vault resided.

The second the doors were open, Cinder rushed out, she looked to see Arthas on the ground.

"ARTHAS!" Cinder yelled while she rushed to her husband, Cinder saw smoke all over the cavern and rocks that had fallen from the ceiling along with a tunnel.

"Damn that old man… Using Oscar against my ethics…" Arthas said while he dusted off the soot from his battle.

"What happened?" Cinder asked, Arthas looked at his wife and smiled.

"He knocked me into the ceiling with some kind of crazy attack… And then he escaped into that tunnel… I'm fine, he just caught me off guard from that one strike…" Arthas stated, he looked at Glynda and then at his wife as his Aura crackled.

Glynda consulted her scroll and looked at Arthas who slowly stood up with Cinder helping and supporting him.

"That attack took out 80% of your Aura…. And knowing Ozpin, he's long gone… Damn it, why would he come here?" Glynda asked, looking at the tunnel and noticing it wasn't at all closed.

Ozpin didn't bother to cover his tracks probably because he knew that neither Glynda nor Cinder would come after him.

"He's going to pay for this… I swear it…." Cinder growled out while Arthas gasped while his Aura started to slowly recharge. Cinder looked at her husband and then sighed and slowly put her right hand under his chin.

"Arthas…" Cinder said and looked at Glynda. Her eye narrowed in anger.

"Call Ironwood, we're going to have a meeting… You want him alive, you better make sure you find him in time, if he swaps bodies again, I'm going to make sure he never has the ability to come back from that again…" Cinder said, she cradled her husband's head in her hands while he healed.

Her remaining eye burned orange with Maiden Power… And endless rage.

Someone would be dying soon… Either her and her husband… Or Ozpin.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I might extend this story to 40 or so chapters… I'm not sure where to take this sequel. Next chapter will be tomorrow or so night maybe and will show Cinder with Arthas and both talking to Ironwood and Glynda and show Cinder's plan for dealing with Ozpin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	7. Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, CTCS building.)**

Cinder gazed into the blaze of her scimitar, she looked in burning rage at the window before turning to the figure of Ironwood.

"Are you sure this was Ozpin? It can't be like that…" Ironwood said before Cinder turned to him.

"I told you Ozpin has lost his way, James… And you're still trusting him even after the news about him…. You saw him after the war with Salem and you still think he can be saved… Even after what he did at here…. He stole supplies, injured Arthas and you still trust him after what he did… I'm starting to think your incapable of treating Ozpin like an enemy…" Cinder stated as she flipped her sword to her other hand and then turned to look at the walls.

"He's been gone for years, why would he…" Ironwood started to say and then Glynda spoke up.

"You were willing to question him before Cinder led the invasion of Vale, James… If anything, I'm surprised you aren't voicing your concerns for Ozpin now…" Glynda said, Ironwood sighed.

"A lot has changed since then, Glynda… But if Oz wants to turn into an enemy of the peace Remnant has built, we're hunt him and whatever force he has amassed." Ironwood said, Glynda raised an eyebrow at this.

"You think he has conspirators?" Glynda asked, Ironwood nodded.

"Oz was always able to draw others to his flag… If he truly wants the gods to return to Remnant? There are groups… Cults, willing with use force to try and find ways to bring them back… So yes, I think Ozpin might have followers… This will be another war, not a manhunt… If that's the case, I think we need to…" Ironwood started to say before Cinder cut him off.

"Divide and conquer… We need to cut him off and then take him down…" Cinder stated, both her Headmasters turned to look at her.

"What did you say?" Ironwood asked, Cinder continued on her point and made her sword vanish.

"If Ozpin does have backup, then trying to do this militarily isn't going to work… I know Ozpin, Cinder told me all about him… He's smart, he's driven, he's ruthless… He's like I was… He knows all your tricks... He doesn't know mine… Plus you don't have the power to subdue him, James… I do…" Cinder said before Glynda spoke up.

"You plan on killing him? On what authority?" Glynda asked before Cinder glared at her.

"I'm the Headmistress of Haven and part of the council…. And Ironwood cannot fight Ozpin… I can… I have, he's stronger and skilled, and I killed him before… And I don't plan on killing him, Glynda, Oscar is innocent in this. I'll chose to use lethal force if it comes to that, you have a duty to Beacon and Vale… And Ironwood needs to protect Atlas and we need to deal with his followers… He'll try to distract us… Ironwood, if you want to hunt him, focus on the relics. You have the Relic of Choice, my relic. We cannot allow Ozpin to get it or the other relics…" Cinder stated before Ironwood turned to Glynda.

"We have 2 other relics to protect, she's right about that… And Ozpin has to have grown stronger over the years…" Glynda said, Ironwood nodded and then Cinder sighed.

"This isn't about just revenge, James… I have a family I want to protect, students I want to see turn into Huntresses and Huntsmen… I was willing to let Ozpin do what he pleased as long as it meant I was able to wash my hands of him and move on… I'm not going to ignore him if it puts people in danger… And I will fight him if he tries to kill my husband again." Cinder said, she turned to Glynda.

"I'm going to call my children… Arthas is still at the hotel healing and resting… I'll expect a call tomorrow, I'm assuming." Cinder said as she turned and walked towards the door.

"Tell Sliver and Charcoal I said hello." Glynda said, Cinder nodded and walked out of the CCTS.

"Ozpin… I didn't want to believe Salem after I stopped serving her… But after seeing the true side of you? It seems you've grown beyond thinking Humanity can be saved… My only question is why?" Cinder asked herself while she walked through the streets.

She shook the concerns from her head, her husband needed her and she had to tell her kids that their father was still resting. Aura or not, her husband would still be laid up for a few days while his Aura stitched up the rest of his of body.

She sighed and started towards the hotel, wondering how the kids would take the news.

She would find Ozpin… And she would end him if she had to.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story is probably going to be the same number of chapters or so as Fall from Grace. Next chapter will be either tomorrow night or Saturday night and will show Cinder with Arthas and them talking to their kids and planning their next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **

**PS: Saphron's story is being updated on Saturday.**


	8. Family Talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Plasma Phoenix Hotel.)**

Cinder stretched her legs before she pulled them back to her. She looked at Arthas who rubbed her back.

"You ok?" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded and rested her head in the crook of Arthas's neck.

"Yeah…" Cinder stated while Arthas continued to rub at her back.

"Cin, you know I'm here for you. I'm always going to be here for you, unless I die, which would be my fault." Arthas said, Cinder slugged her husband in the shoulder and smiled.

"You're my wife, Cinder… We're going to stop him…. If you need us to go and visit the kids? We're do that, I miss them more than anything…. I want to break a wall because my daughter is going to talk soon and I can't see it… But I know we can see it on video if we have to…. Ozpin is going to come after our family if we don't find a way to take him down… You're a maiden, you've shifted the balance of power on Remnant… Ozpin doesn't like the ball not being in his court." Arthas said and Cinder sighed while she summoned a fireball in her hand.

"Sometimes I think these powers are a mistake, a curse." Cinder said and Arthas kissed the top of her head.

"Cin, you took them from Amber… But you used them for good… If anyone should be mad here, it shouldn't be you… Ozpin has lied and used people from what RWBY and Qrow said… He's become as bad as Salem… You haven't seen him; he's done things in the shadows… You didn't see him like I did." Arthas said before he turned to look at her

"So, what's the plan, Cin?" Arthas asked, Cinder blinked and smiled and then she turned to look to the side while she hummed.

"We're going to try and find Ozpin, I'm the one who can stop him and he'll come after me… I'm a maiden, if we go after him, he'll bring all of his power at us and not at the others… So that means I'm going to need my Arthy with me." Cinder said, Arthas groaned in annoyance and then he looked to the side.

"You promised to NEVER call me that… Ugh, you're a devil and a seductress…" Arthas muttered while Cinder smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"If it annoys you, then that means it's working and I should do it more." Cinder said and Arthas pulled his wife closer.

"You're lucky I love you, you're a ruthless fireball, you." Arthas before he looked to the side and then he chuckled in amusement and he brushed off his shirt.

"We're go…" Arthas said before he turned back to look at her at her again.

"I have to try and think of a way to get at Ozpin. We're deal with him; I just need to think of a way to get at him…" Cinder stated and Arthas nodded while he held his wife.

"Then we're think, I can brainstorm something… You know I'm used to fighting and acting on instinct then brainstorming an entire camping though." Arthas said, Cinder laughed and poked him on the nose with her finger, Arthas rolled his eyes and held her human hand.

"How's your other hand doing? Your claw acting up or anything?" Arthas asked, Cinder looked at her sleeve covered arm and then back to Arthas.

"It's fine, I've been checking on it, I've gotten it under control." Cinder said while Arthas pulled her sleeve down while he looked at her arm.

"You know it's a bit weird… But I like your other arm, it's cool, it strikes fear into people. You have to also have to point out it can be used to killed people… Then again, you do kill bad people…" Arthas muttered and Cinder looked at it while he put his fingers through her hand.

"You're not a monster anymore, Cinder… You're not, you're a headmistress, you're a mother, you're my wife… You can handle Ozpin…" Arthas stated and then Cinder nodded and leaned her head on his.

"Are you going to be ok anymore?" Arthas asked and both looked to tv.

"Yes, I'm going to be ok and we're going to take down Ozpin." Cinder stated and Arthas laughed.

He hugged his wife.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, next chapter I promise will be longer. I also want to point out the chapter on Monday is going to be the long chapter. Next chapter will be tomorrow or so and will show the beginning of Cinder's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Mt Glenn

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Cinder put on her mask while Arthas landed the Bullhead in the middle of the ruins.

"You know this place is going to be under construction soon… Right? What's here that so important that you needed to visit it?" Arthas asked while he jumped out the door with Cinder.

"Do you remember when Roman Torchwick tried to destroy Vale?" Cinder asked, Arthas nodded and he blinked.

"You organized all of that?" Arthas asked and Cinder nodded and walked towards one of the holes that was in the street.

"Geez, this is going to be crazy…" Arthas stated before he ended up following Cinder.

"I think Ozpin wants what was on the train… And Mt. Glenn is the perfect place to hide such a force… It's were the White Fang hid before Vale." Cinder explained and then dropped into the hole, she used her Maiden powers to project flames from her hands and land in a crouch.

Arthas slowly dropped down while Cinder fired a vortex from her hand that slowed his fall and allowed him to land safely.

"You know some people think the White Fang aren't gone… I wonder if they went underground…" Arthas said while Cinder conjured a flame in her hand.

"Well, I feel something is off… So, I'd keep on your guard…" Cinder stated before Arthas drew _Charon _and _Judas_ from his holsters and looked at her.

"You know this is ME your talking to… Right?" Arthas asked, Cinder just smirked, Arthas looked at her and sighed.

"You're an evil woman sometimes…" Arthas muttered before they heard growling.

Arthas aimed his weapons down the tunnel while Cinder held up her hand before slowly summoning her sword to her hand and then looking at Arthas.

"Grimm?" Arthas asked before they heard mechanical stomping and then saw an AP-290 emerge from the shadows.

"What the hell? Is that a Prototype Paladin?" Arthas asked before a pack of Beowolves emerged from the legs of the Paladin.

Arthas blinked and realized they glowed green. He also saw collars on the neck of each Grimm.

"Ozpin… What the hell did you do?" Arthas asked before the Paladin turned on it's canons and then it targeted the duo.

Arthas jumped back while Cinder flew to the other side of the tunnel.

The Grimm went after the assassin while the Mech went to attack Cinder.

"You have to be kidding me…" Arthas muttered before he transformed his weapons into their machete form and charged into the pack of Grimm.

He turned to see Cinder leap off an ice pillar she created. She bounced off a train car and sliced the right arm off the mech.

Arthas was tackled to the ground and then he threw _Judas_ into the head of a Beowolf. He stabbed the Beowolf on top of him and kicked it off his body.

"I wish these Grimm were docile." Arthas muttered before he threw _Charon_ into the chest of another Beowolf.

3 down, 3 to go. Arthas rushed for his weapons before a Beowolf slammed him into a train car.

He sighed and dodged a snap of the Grimm's jaws before he kicked it backwards. He saw the Beowolf rush at him again.

That was before it was pierced by a spear from Cinder.

"Thanks, honey!" Arthas yelled before Cinder was knocked back from a punch of the Paladin before she growled and then she lit her sword on fire.

"Oh, she is ticked off…" Arthas muttered before he managed to grab _Judas_ before the Beowolf landed on his back.

Arthas growled and shot the Beowolf. He knew he could easily kill Grimm; it didn't make them less annoying.

"Cin, you ok?" Arthas asked before the last Beowolf let out a war howl before its head exploded with the collar around its head exploded with it.

"Well… That was a thing…" Arthas said before Cinder lifted the Paladin off it's feet with a vortex and then she flew back while it fired at her with its missiles.

Cinder growled and rushed forward before lighting her sword on fire.

Arthas watched as Cinder cut the Mech in half which caused it to shatter into pieces which rained around the room.

Arthas dodged a piece of debris that nearly cut him in half before Cinder panted and the flame around her good eye slowly died out.

"Cin, you good?" Arthas asked while he looked at the Grimm that had its head explode from the collar.

"Yes… I'm good." Cinder stated before Arthas went over to look at the collar which exploded and covered the floor with soot and Dust.

"What the hell? He has exploding Dust mind control collars?" Arthas asked, he turned to Cinder who crossed her arms and looked at her husband.

Both wondered what was going on, Ozpin… Or something, had been busy here.

Arthas frowned and Cinder sighed and brought her hand to her face.

Both continued to walk down the tunnel while Cinder looked at her sword.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Cinder and Arthas have grown with time to where they can easily kill Grimm. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will show Arthas and Cinder investigating the tunnels of Mt. Glenn. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. Burning Bond

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Arthas frowned and continued walking while he looked around the tunnels and then turned to Cinder who had a flame in her human hand.

"Cin, do we even know what we're looking for down here… Do you know what we're supposed to find down here?" Arthas asked, he had still been horrified to find Grimm which were forced against their will to fight for Humans.

Arthas might not like Grimm, but they were still creatures who could think and form thoughts… They didn't deserve to be used as cannon fodder for a madman who probably didn't care about anything anymore.

Arthas didn't know what to think of Ozpin anymore after seeing what the man was able to do in a few months he guessed.

"We're looking for the wreckage of the train car that was crashed down here years ago, Arthy…" Cinder said, Arthas was silent and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Sorry, you still look mad from the Paladin hitting you… You going to be ok?" Arthas asked, the las thing he wanted to see was his wife push her luck and end up hurt because of something he could have helped with.

Then again, fighting off a pack of Beowolves is already too much to deal with… At least when they have collars that can explode and force them to act against their own will. Arthas still shuddered at how Ozpin had probably approved that with someone…

"I'm fine… Thank you… Are you ok? Those Beowolves threw you around and still… What Ozpin did…" Cinder said while her ignited fist shook in anger as she imagined what her husband had probably endured during the fight.

She looked over when she felt weight and pressure on her shoulder and saw Arthas gently rubbing her arm with a smile as she blinked.

"Cin, I'm fine… You know I've been through worse… Like when we lost Sliver and couldn't tell he was at the store still… I remember breaking the door down to the office when they told me my son was inside…" Arthas said, Cinder smiled and then looked to the side.

"You think there's anything on that train that Ozpin might want? I uh… Didn't know Roman was with you when I got all that info… You're a very scary woman when you got a plan on your mind and won't back down." Arthas stated, Cinder smirked and rested her right hand under his chin.

"You flatter me, dear… But this is no time for flirting... That can come later. I think Ozpin might be after the supplies on the train… Dust, bombs and Atlesian Paladins." Cinder stated, Arthas crossed his arms.

"You stole an entire batch of Atlesian Prototype mechs, then had them and Dust… Which I'm also going to guess you used to blow up parts of the tunnel… And then put it in one place?" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded and Arthas rubbed her right hand.

He smiled at his wife, he kissed her hand and held it tightly.

"It's ok, you know it's the past, Cin… I just hope most of it was trashed in the crash, we're have to deal with the rest of that crap… Anything that didn't bite the bullet in the crash and cave in… And between the attack Grimm, his private army of mechs and probably all the crazed zealots ready to march wherever he tells them to go? I'd rather not think about what you did… At least you moved on, Ozpin gets ahold of those Dust Bombs, he could destroy half of Vale just as a distraction." Arthas said, Cinder nodded and then rested her head against her husband.

"Your one of the only lights I have in this world… I'm glad I met you and started a family with you, Arthy…" Cinder cooed while Arthas held her hands.

"Well I'm glad you pulled me out of that deep dark pit that I put myself in… I dug my hole so much that I couldn't even see the sun… Then you came and lit the way back home… I didn't know how to feel about working with you at first… But I'm sure as hell glad that I went back for you when you froze me… It's one of the best decisions I ever made." Arthas said before the couple kissed and rested their heads against each other.

"We're find those bombs… All we have to do is keep looking, Roman might not have told you where the tunnel train was… But your smart enough to know where the tunnels lead… And I know just where those tunnels start…" Arthas said before he drew his weapons.

"Now, let's go and find those bombs and find some clues for where Ozpin's lackies might be." Arthas stated, Cinder nodded and continued to guide the way with her husband following her.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that some of the chapters are short because I don't have much idea what to do with this story unlike Fall from Grace. I do want to point out this story is straighter forward and will show just a straight on fight with Ozpin and that's it. Next chapter will possibly be 2000 words and will show Cinder and Arthas finding the wrecked train. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Ozpin's Army

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Cinder slowly snuck around the edge of a train car and looked at the group of men dressed in orange robes, they also had white Gloves and a lantern.

Some held rifles and continued to look through the wreckage of the train. Cinder turned to see Arthas.

"Geez, and I thought the White Fang were bad…" Arthas muttered and turned to Cinder.

"There's more than a dozen of them… I don't see any of the Paladins or Grimm… They must have them moved on their planning something." Arthas muttered before Cinder pointed at one of the trains.

"Check on the trains… We take them out quietly…" Cinder stated, Arthas nodded and vanished around the corner of the train.

Cinder summoned and dagger into her right hand and snuck towards the group of Zealots.

She watched one who went to look around the train notice something before Arthas wrapped his hands around the neck of the man and twisted.

The man went limp before Arthas dragged him into the shadows, another slowly walked toward where Cinder was.

She waited till he passed by before she kicked out his foot and grabbed him by the arm. She stabbed him in the chest before she stabbed him again in the head and then flipped him to the ground.

She pulled him into the train before she continued to sneak around the crash site.

"There's 2 more here… What the hell are these guys looking for?" Arthas whispered over the scroll before Cinder summoned a spear, her dagger melting into goo.

She tossed it into the chest of another of the Zealots looking at a Dust bomb. She watched the Zealot gasp and collapse to the ground.

Cinder moved up to another crate before Arthas turned the corner and looked at her, Cinder looked at her husband who looked at the Zealots.

"I got 2… You?" Arthas asked, Cinder went to speak before they heard the sounds of a gun cocking behind them.

Cinder and Arthas looked behind them to see a Zealot who had a metal mask with a rifle pointed at them.

Arthas went to reach for _Judas_ before Cinder's left hand shot out of her sleeve and stabbed through the woman's chest.

The woman gasped and then collapsed to the ground while Cinder's arm slipped back into its sleeve.

"Your Shadow Hand scares me sometimes…" Arthas whispered before they heard chuckling.

"These are the people who wish to stop the arrival of the old ones, my disciples… These are the ones who have the power to change the world… But waste it helping the undeserving…" They heard and stood up to see over a dozen cultists.

"Your so… Eager to hate Ozpin… For what? Trying to bring the Gods back? For allying with us and the White Fang? Do you have ANY… Idea, what you're dealing with, sinners?" The man on top of the train with a golden mask asked before Arthas noticed a pack of Beowolves.

That was before an Ursa Major and a pair of Prototype Paladins emerged from behind the group.

"I know we're dealing with a bunch of crazy nutjobs who believe a tired old man who lies to everyone and everything he has under his control…." Arthas said, grabbing _Charon _and _Judas_.

"If you're willing to brainwash Grimm, then your clearly just as deranged as him… I might hate most of the Grimm… But forcing them to do this against their will?" Cinder asked.

"The Grimm are gifts from the Dark God… The only problem is they don't respond to us the way the gods want…" The man said before Arthas clicked the switch on his weapons and drew _Judas _and_ Charon_.

"Kill them…" The man said before the Zealots opened fire and forced Arthas and Cinder back.

"This brings back memories!" Arthas yelled while he started shooting back, one of the Zealots collapsed dead while Cinder summoned her scimitar.

"Starting to wish you still had _Midnight_?" Arthas asked, he turned his weapons back into machetes and waited for a chance to rush in and start fighting the cultists.

"Yes…" Cinder stated before she raised up during a gunfire before she grinned and blasted at the cultists with a wave of fire from her right hand.

Arthas blinked and then watched the cultists scattered at the blast of flames.

"I forgot about your maiden powers." Arthas stated before the AP Prototypes marched through the flame.

"You going to handle the mechs?" Arthas asked while he slowly rose up and then ducked into a train cab before.

Cinder said nothing before her eye blazed with energy while she went to exterminate the rest of the Cultists.

Arthas looked at his wife and sighed while the bullets continued to fly.

He went to wipe out the foot soldiers and leave his wife to handle the rest of the mechs and Grimm.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm glad for the review telling me to take the story slow, thank you for that. I also wanted to show Cinder using stealth after she did in the show and wanted to show off her daggers. Next chapter will be tomorrow or so and will show the rest of the fight. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Up till chapter 15, chapters will be 900 words and future chapters might be 900 words as well and story will be 40 chapters or so. **


	12. Tunnel Duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Mt. Glenn.)**

Arthas shot one of the Zealots in the chest before he was forced to rush to another part of the train.

He looked at Cinder who stabbed one of the Zealots and kicked him to the ground before she blocked the shot from another Paladin.

"These guys are really starting to tick me off!" Arthas yelled before Cinder flipped to the side and summoned another spear before tossing it through the chest of a third Zealot.

"I know!" Cinder yelled before she was forced to blast at the Zealots with more fire before she vanished into the flames.

She then appeared next to Arthas who looked at his wife and then at the Zealots.

"I haven't fought one of these mechs, you have any way to deal with them? Also, I wouldn't stay here too long… These tunnels were always unstable, we're just end up bringing down the entire ceiling…" Arthas stated before a bullet grazed his cheek and caused him to grab at the fresh cut before his Aura patched up the wound.

He turned the corner and shot the Zealot in the chest twice before Cinder flipped onto the train.

"I wish these guys would just keel over…." Arthas muttered before he clicked the guns before he watched the clips drop to the ground.

Arthas then flipped the weapons and reloaded them. He watched them turn into machetes and then he turned to see Cinder.

She easily rushed towards one of the mechs while blasted at her and then she slid under its legs. She blasted from her right hand at the mech which backed away as the flames began to lick at its armor.

Arthas continued to watch his wife battle the mechs while he blinked and then felt one of the Zealots slug him.

He stumbled back before bracing himself on the crate behind him.

"Ok, that hurt… Ow…" Arthas muttered before he turned to see the Zealot brandish a knife and slowly walk towards him.

He rolled his eyes and then throw his knife into the chest of the Zealot who collapsed into the dust. He sighed and rushed to the knife and he grabbed _Charon_.

"Freaking Zealots…. Idiots…" Arthas muttered before he saw one of the Paladins slammed into the train before Cinder leapt off it's sparking chest and looked at it before she leapt off its melted and slagged leg.

She brushed off her leg before she hopped next to Arthas who looked at the Paladin before he looked back to Cinder.

"Where did the rest of them go?" Arthas asked before Cinder crossed her arms.

"They escaped down the tunnel while we were busy fighting… meaning all we got for our trouble was 2 destroyed Paladins and a group of dead Zealots…" Cinder stated, Arthas looked at the destroyed mech before looking back at his wife.

"You scare me when your made, you know that?" Arthas asked, Cinder patted her husband on the arm with a smirk before he looked around the tunnel and sighed.

"What are we going to do now? You want to call Ironwood and Glynda and tell them about Mt. Glenn?" Arthas asked, Cinder rolled over one of the Zealots with her foot.

Arthas bent down to look at one of the Zealots and Cinder began to walk away. Arthas crossed his arms and then he sighed and began to look over the weapon and the soldier in question.

"These guys are like new White Fang soldiers or something…Their gear is well maintained and their pretty well skilled… For a bunch of foot soldiers who went down like dominos…" Arthas muttered before he kicked the soldier and then he walked to the Atlesian Paladin.

"So, these are the prototypes? They look pretty interesting for protyles…" Arthas muttered while Cinder ran a hand over the mech and then turned to her husband.

"They're not very sturdy, the metal used to make them wasn't very refined and their heat shielding is a lot less advanced…" Cinder said while Arthas shook his head.

"Any heat shielding isn't as advanced as you… You're the one with flamethrower powers… What on Remnant do you think has the ability to block fire like that?" Arthas asked, Cinder said nothing and she smirked and walked back before siting on a piece of metal.

Arthas turned to look at his wife and then turned back to the mech and zealots.

"We're going to have to deal with the rest of Ozpin's little cult army…" Arthas muttered, Cinder said nothing before she nodded and Arthas ran a hand over the mech.

He had no idea what he was doing while Cinder slowly continued to think of a plan to deal with Ozpin.

Arthas turned to look at his wife and smiled before he turned back to the mech and smiled.

He chuckled and Cinder smirked while looking at her husband. Cinder reached for her scroll.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the fact that this first arc is going to be 900-word chapter or so and will evolve as the story goes on. Next chapter will be tomorrow or so and will show Cinder and Arthas back at the hotel and all that. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	13. Flaye's first words

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Plasma Phoenix Hotel.)**

Cinder put the keycard into the door while she pushed the door open with her shoulder. She had went on a walk after the events of Mt. Glenn.

"How are you doing?" Cinder asked, Arthas looked to the side at his wife.

His scroll sat on the dresser with Arthas smiling as Cinder walked to the other bed and kicked off her heels and pulled her glove off and put it on the counter.

She would tell Arthas to put on laundry for tomorrow, she laid down and looked at her children.

"Hi mom!" Sliver said, Cinder rubbed at her head and then waved at her children and smiled.

"Hi Silver, how are my little Nevermores doing?" Cinder asked, there was only a handful of people Cinder would act sweet and childish around, even if she was older now.

"We're ok, dad said that guy your tracking down beat him up really bad…" Jade stated, Arthas rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, honey. You tell mommy how much daddy can't fight to save his own skin…" Arthas muttered, looking to the side and Charcoal spoke up.

"Mom, Flaye has started trying to do something… Aunt Emerald told me she was opening her mouth for something? I don't remember entirely what it was, I was thinking of playing video games." Charcoal said and Arthas and Cinder shared a look.

"Sweetie, what did Aunt Emerald say Flaye was doing?" Cinder asked, Emerald said something behind the kids and they left before Emerald walked into the picture.

"Hey, Em. What's new? I've just got my ass kicked by Ozpin…" Arthas said, Cinder went to slug him in the shoulder for cursing before Emerald spoke up.

"I'm glad you're sitting down…" Emerald said, Arthas frowned and looked to the side.

"Em, what's the problem? Do we have to come back for something? Are the kids hurt?" Arthas asked, ignoring the wounds he still had which his Aura was slowly healing.

"Flaye nearly said something, I swear she nearly asked where Cinder was." Emerald stated, she waited for the response.

She blinked, their eyes widened and both looked and then both bolt up like a bolt of lightning.

"WHAT!?" Cinder and Arthas roared and looked at each other and then turned back to Emerald.

"She nearly spoke… I got to go, Jade wants me to play with her and I have to help the kids to sleep. I'll tell them you love them and all that, good night guys." Emerald said and then she cut the call short.

Cinder slowly gasped and then moved to Arthas's side while she leaned into her husband.

"Flaye… My little girl… She's speaking?" Cinder asked, Arthas stroked her back while she peeled off her pantyhose and stretched her toes on the carpet before curling up next to Arthas.

"Cin, we could go back if you want… Mistral is going to need us and the longer this drags out…" Arthas said, he looked to the side and then he sighed and started to tear up.

"My little Boarbatusk is going to talk soon? You have to be freaking kidding me…" Arthas said, Cinder had tears in her own eyes.

"We can't go home… I would love to rush home, scoop up Flaye into my arms and hug her to my chest and never let go… But we can't… We're doing this so Ozpin doesn't hurt our family… And the rest of the people on Remnant…" Cinder said, Arthas continued to run a hand down Cinder's back to sooth her while she tried to not cry in joy and anguish.

"Cin… Ok, you're the boss, we're keep hunting Ozpin… But the second you think we shouldn't and leave this to other people? You let me know… I swear to the gods this isn't fair… My little girl… I remember when Jade held her and asked if she was a doll… And now she'll be without her mom and dad when she talks… But Ozpin is a danger to the entire world… Cin, you should get some rest, you're going to snap if you keep thinking about Flaye right now… Emerald will take care of them, we're be back in time to hear her talk, I swear it… But for now, we need to rest." Arthas stated.

Cinder could tell he was just as broken up as she was.

They had every damn right on Remnant to be angry. Cinder had given up her lust for power, she had lost her eye and arm and forgiven Ruby. She had saved Remnant.

She deserved to be happy, and she wouldn't let a senile old man take that from her! She had worked for her life… To be headmistress of Haven, to be worthy to be considered a maiden.

"Stay with me?" Arthas heard from Cinder softly.

"Why would you have to ask?" Arthas asked and pulled his wife to him.

He stroked her hair to calm her and then turned to the side.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I was going to post this chapter after the talk Cinder had with Glynda and Ironwood. Next chapter is going to show Arthas and Cinder talking to Glynda and Ironwood. I also want to point out that the kids will play a bigger role in the story soon. Until tomorrow night, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Talk with Junior

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vale, Junior's club.)**

Arthas found out quickly that Junior and Cinder had never met. Cinder held her scimitar in her right hand while she looked at Junior.

"Cin, put the sword down… I'm surprised you're not shocked to see me, Junior…" Arthas said before Junior blinked and noticed the assassin behind Cinder.

"Arthas?! Damn it, I thought you were retired!" Junior said while all of Junior's men reached for their guns.

"Cinder, you don't have to threaten him…. Yet… Junior, this is my wife, Cinder Blizzard Fall…. The Fall Maiden… Cinder, you can put your blade down, you can take on the entire bar without me, they're not going to try to shoot you." Arthas stated, Cinder looked back at her husband and then sighed and slowly lowered her blade.

"The Fall…. I remember you, Roman talked about you! I heard you destroyed Salem!" Junior said before Arthas sighed and nodded.

"She and I did… And I've noticed a lot more of your men are gone… Why?" Arthas asked before Junior looked at his army of henchmen and sighed.

"Someone came and hired half of my boys… I'm tired and half of my staff being gone means that the rest of my boys need to work overtime…" Arthas heard from Junior, Arthas and Cinder shared a look.

"I think half of your men just ended up being hired by Ozpin, Junior… It's starting to sound like Junior is making an entire army out of people from around the world… I'm starting to wonder what Ozpin needs all these soldiers for…" Arthas muttered before Cinder crossed her arms and then looked Junior in the eye.

"If Ozpin did end up recruiting your men for his forces, do you happen to know where he went? Ozpin is planning to start another war and the only way I'm going to stop him is if I know where he would be…" Cinder asked, Arthas sighed and looked at the bar before Arthas turned to Junior.

"Your business partner… If it was a guy with a cane? He's trying to do what we stopped 15 years ago and end the world again by bringing the gods which can kill all life on Remnant with a snap of their fingers…. We're not really understating it when we say the fact that the guy is trying to start a world war…. Also, he's hunting for another Maiden… You know, the girls who end up having power over nature? They can open the vaults, end the entire world if they want to?" Arthas asked, Junior sighed and crossed his arms.

"Check Vacuo…" Junior said, Cinder looked at her husband who sighed.

"Fine, we were going to check Vacuo anyway… Plus Junior doesn't lie… Not unless he's trying to hide something… And considering you need people in order to run your club? I doubt your lying…" Arthas stated, Cinder turned to leave while Arthas turned to Junior.

"After this, we're even, right? Malachite doesn't have a price on my head still?" Junior asked, Cinder paused to see Arthas turn to him and look him in the eye.

She saw a wry smile on his face and a chuckle in amusement while he crossed his arms and looked the crime boss in the face while turning to look at the bar before looking at him.

"Considering she forgot about that bounty and she put it on you originally 20 years ago for not allowing her daughters to know their mother was a crime lord as well? I think we're cool… Besides, if I kill you, Vale would be much worse off… And your also an informant for the good guys… You can stay… Plus I have a family…" Arthas said before he turned to look at Cinder.

"We're done here… We're going to Vacuo… Besides, I know you keep the AK-130s in a warehouse there I can use… I'll just take those as payment… Besides… You literally have a reason to need an army of mechs just for nothing." Arthas muttered before he turned and walked out of the bar.

"Do you have nothing but assassin work from the past?" Cinder asked, crossing her arms, Arthas chuckled.

"How many contacts do you have from when you were trying to take care being a goddess and all that?" Arthas asked, Cinder said nothing and smirked before both continued walking down the road.

"You're going to end up being the death of me one day…" Cinder started to stay before Arthas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and yet you still married me knowing all of what I've been through and all that…" Arthas muttered before Cinder nudged him with her shoulder before she ended up walking away.

"I swear she's crazy half the time and cute the other half of the time…" Arthas started to say before he got a flame tossed at his head.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I wanted to put in a fight scene… But it would just be Arthas and Cinder killing every single henchmen Junior has and all that… Next chapter will be with Arthas and Cinder going to Vacuo to deal with Ozpin's forces and to look for clues on Ozpin and all that. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The chapter before this got lost so next chapter will talk about the events before Cinder and Arthas went to talk to Junior.**


	15. Bullhead Ride

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Bullhead enroute to Mistral.)**

"I'm really missing the Dragon at times…." Arthas muttered while he sat at the controls, Cinder sat in the copilot chair and said nothing while Arthas put the ship on autopilot.

"You really think Ironwood is going to fight Ironwood? He's not been very vocal about fighting him since this began… I still can't believe Ozpin would end up attacking people… But the man has gone off the deep end ever since what happened with Salem… I don't think talking to him is going to make thing any better, Cin… You didn't see the man like I did… He's done… Something to Oscar which mutated him." Arthas said before Cinder sighed and noticed that they were on autopilot and she could stop flying.

She looked at her husband who looked at her and kicked his feet up and onto the console before looking at her again with a smirk.

"I also know your just using this as an excuse to talk to the kids before we get to go to Mistral…" Arthas said, Cinder looked out the window.

"I miss the kids as well, Cin… The little rug rats have been growing ever since we've been getting older… I've been wondering what they'd be like when their older, when they become our age… It's a sad thought, but we're not getting any older, you know." Arthas stated, Cinder looked at her hand as she slightly peeled the glove down for a second.

She looked at her flawless skin, Arthas was right, as much as she hated to admit it, she wouldn't be young forever. She would grow old; her kids would grow up and she would wither away… But before that, she resolved to turn them into Huntsmen worthy of the world…. They deserved the best… Cinder would give them just that…

"Yes, but we aren't going to stay long, I have to try and contact Theo from the school and then we can head to Vacuo… I don't want to arrive and then end up being ambushed by Zealots or Junior's goons or something stupid." Cinder said, Arthas crossed his arms again and looked out the window.

"Love, I don't know if you know this, but we're people who do nothing BUT stupid missions… This isn't stupid, it's something that happens all the time… This really isn't nothing new to us… It's bigger than last time, but it's not new…" Arthas muttered, Cinder sighed and elbowed her husband who rolled his eyes and looked at her in disbelief.

"Cin, sometimes I don't get you… You have all these powers and you're so smart, but you always like to act like you're not… You might not be evil, but that doesn't mean you can't assert yourself or make yourself known… I know you want the kids to become Huntsmen and Huntresses… I'm sure it will be great…" Arthas stated and then he looked at his wife again.

"You worry too much about your looks and all that, your fine… I do want to point out we're dealing with a madman who wants to destroy the entire world by bringing back gods that will wipe out all of mankind and the Faunus when they get here, you know that, right?" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded and leaned forward, putting her head in her right hand.

"I am well aware of the threat Ozpin is to Remnant, Arthas… But I've dealt with him before and I'll deal with him again… He's just another problem… Plus Ozpin isn't that hard to predict, he'll try and go after the remaining Relics… That means the relic in Atlas and Vacuo… I wish Raven hadn't opened the relic in Mistral… We could have set a trap for him here…" Cinder stated and Arthas crossed his arms and started to think.

"We have options… All we need to do is keep him from getting his hands on the other 2 relics… But if we try and take the Relics, then he could just steal the relics and we'd be back at square one… No, we'd be dead… We need a plan; the relics are the goal here… We stop him from getting the Relics, we win…." Arthas muttered while he looked around the Bullhead and then out the window.

"I have an idea I believe… Arthas, I believe we finally have a game plan… More than one… We have 2 plans, I have plans now that can bring Ozpin to the ground." Cinder stated before Arthas blinked and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow… Your losing me…" Arthas said and he looked to her while she smirked and looked at her.

"We have a plan… Just give me a few hours when we get to Mistral…" Cinder stated, Arthas blinked and looked around.

"Ok then… Cin, you're the boss…" Arthas stated, Cinder blinked and sighed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out some of these chapter are hard to think for, so I apologize for the repeating of certain actions… I also want to point out there will be plenty of combat soon and the finale might be a bit rushed. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will be Arthas and Cinder with the kids and explain their goal to take down Ozpin who they will fight soon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	16. Mistral Meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Mistral, Haven Academy.)**

Cinder continued to look through her personal terminal. Silver sat on her lap while Jade sat on the desk.

"So, you're going on Huntsmen Business?" Arthas heard from Silver, he chuckled in amusement while Silver laughed.

Cinder smiled while she looked at her husband who looked to the side.

"Yes, and mommy and daddy aren't staying long… You aren't bothering Aunt Emerald, are you?" Arthas asked, the kids shook their heads and Arthas turned to Jade.

"Jade, are your brothers causing trouble for people? You wouldn't lie to dad, would you?" Arthas asked, Jade blinked and then shook her head.

"No, their fine, we keep getting pizza and cookies and all that…" Arthas heard from his daughter and chuckled in amusement while Cinder continued to type away with her right hand while she kept her left sleeved hand wrapped around Silver's waist.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves… Because mommy and daddy aren't going to be staying for very long… We're going to be leaving tomorrow for more of the mission… I want you to keep being nice to Aunt Emerald… Because Aunt Emerald is going to tell mommy and daddy if you're not being nice and you know mommy isn't going to be happy." Cinder said and her kids winced before smiling again.

"What about daddy? Would daddy be mad at us?" Silver asked, Cinder turned to look at her husband while Arthas blinked and looked at his wife.

"Hey, that's a low blow, kids… But yes, daddy would be very mad at you if you messed with Aunt Emerald, she takes very good care of you when mommy and daddy aren't here… And if dad finds out you're not behaving, he isn't getting you ice-cream and training you when you get older like you asked to…" Arthas said, the kids blinked and nodded quickly before Arthas turned to Cinder and winked.

Cinder blew a kiss and the kids groaned in disgust.

"Can you two not make kissy faces at each other? You're going to make me puke, dad." Silver said before Arthas chuckled while Cinder smiled.

"Funny, because one day, you're going to end up making kissy faces at someone you love a lot." Cinder said in a sing song voice before she turned to Jade.

"Jade, take your brothers to the class room and play with the stuff there, mom and dad need to talk." Cinder said, Jade nodded and they left the room.

Cinder turned to Arthas and switched off the console while she sighed and rubbed her hand through her hair.

"You find anything?" Arthas asked, he had to be serious when they were being warriors and all that.

"Besides the fact that you're a very silly dad and all that? Yes, I know for a fact that we're going to have to deal with business in Vacuo… There's been plenty of reports of the Grimm and those Zealots in Vacuo… The deserts sure haven't changed over the years." Cinder explained as Arthas looked at the computer terminal and chuckled.

"It's the desert, what do you expect to be different? There to be more sand and all that?" Arthas joked and Cinder slugged him in the shoulder but smirked all the same.

"You're a damn idiot, you know that?" Cinder explained and Arthas chuckled and looked at his wife.

"Yes, and yet you still married me… You still slug like a tank… Ow… That's going to bruise if my Aura doesn't end up fixing my arm for me…" Arthas muttered while Cinder chuckled and put her hand to her mouth.

"Don't be a damn baby… Anyway, I found out the Zealots are going to be doing something in Vacuo like I said… And there's been reports of the White Fang as well… So, it seems Ozpin is making a major play in Vacuo… I also have no doubt he probably also has plans to get the relic from Atlas as well…" Cinder stated, Arthas turned to look at the inactive computer and then turned to look at her.

"You really think the White Fang have returned? They've been scattered since Adam died… And the other brother was arrested… There are almost no people in the world willing to join the White Fang… Not that can rebuild it like that…" Arthas stated and Cinder turned to her husband.

"We're dealing with the return of gods and dealing with an old man who can't die by normal ways…. And you're still wondering if this is normal? That's where you draw the line?" Cinder asked, Arthas chuckled in amusement and turned to look to the side.

"I guess when you put it like that… Ok then, we're end up dealing with this when we get there… Hmm…" Arthas said and he turned to look to the side.

Cinder turned to look at the window and smirked in amusement before she crossed her arms.

It was going to be fun.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that some nights won't have a chapter. Next night won't have a chapter, but Wednesday night will. Next chapter will show Arthas and Cinder in Vacuo and will be the first 2000 or so word chapter so it might be delayed a bit. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out! **


	17. Vacuo

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

The Grimm Dragon landed in the sands as both Arthas and Cinder dropped off its head and into the sands.

Arthas crossed his arms and turned to Cinder, he brushed the sand off his jacket.

"You're going to check Shade while I head into town?" Arthas asked, he didn't like the plan, even if he knew Cinder would be fine.

There were dozens of Ozpin's men in Vacuo, for all he knew, he could be sending Cinder into an ambush.

"Yes… That's the plan, we're cover more ground that way…" Cinder stated, Arthas uncrossed his arms and frowned.

"If anything happens…" He started to say while Cinder put her right hand under his chin gently.

"Arthy… I'll be fine, I've dealt with Ozpin before… Besides, we have to stop him for the kids…." Cinder cooed as Arthas sighed and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"If anything goes wrong, you tell me… You know how dangerous Ozpin is… And with a Maiden? I don't want to end up having to tell the kids they don't have a mother anymore…" Arthas said, Cinder kissed her husband and rested her forehead on his.

"I'll call you if I need the help… Go, those people could be in danger and the one thing that would anger me more then you or the kids getting hurt is you… I'm also going to Coquina and Kenyte…. Junior mentioned a cache of AK-130s and 135s here… I forgot they made 135s…" Arthas said before he walked down the hill towards Feldspar.

Cinder watched her husband vanish into the desert and sighed, she knew Arthas always had her best interests at heart. He didn't crowd because he wanted to be smothering, he did it because he loved her.

If the act of being around her too often bothered her, they would have divorced years ago…

She needed him to keep her demons away just as he needed her to provide a light in his life….

She walked up the hill towards Haven, already preparing for the probably staggering numbers of soldiers she would face.

She also wasn't looking forward to dealing with the sand that would be in her heels. She walked to the front door and knocked with her right hand.

She wondered of the use of still hiding her Grimm arm, it had been 15 years and most people knew her arm was a Shadow Hand. Ironwood, Glynda and most of the Huntsmen and Huntresses knew.

Maybe it was because she liked the look and partly because she was used to it… She went with that and opened the door with her gloved hand.

"Hello? Professor Theodore? My name is Cinder Blizzard Fall, I'm the Wife of Arthas Blizzard, I came here to talk to you about something? We're here to talk about something urgent…." Cinder stated as she walked inside and began to look around.

It was then she noticed how dark it was she and she conjured a flame in her hand before placing it over a candle.

There was a poof of light as the flame settled before she turned and lit another candle.

"Very old fashioned… Still, this is Vacuo, traditions come before technology, I suppose…" Cinder stated and began to walk through the school.

She turned on her scroll and called Arthas who picked up on the second ring.

"Cin, you good? I'm still a few miles from Feldspar and all that… I really wish the dragon allowed me to fly on its back… Blasted lizard doesn't even have sympathy for the husband of its owner… Sometimes I wonder where it's head is in the game…" Arthas stated before Cinder chuckled over the comms and then began to speak to her husband.

"We're going to have to teach him more who his owner is… But still, he's got us here…. I haven't found Theodore, it's like trying to find a needle in the haystack… Everything is dark here, I'm lighting candles to make some light seep in…" Cinder put in.

"Well that just bodes perfectly…. Cin, watch your back, Ozpin was able to sneak into Vale without notice and beat the snot out of me in a straight fight… This isn't the same old man who's done nothing but give speeches and talk about how the future is going to be fine… Trust me, you need to watch your back with him… And if you think there's going to be trouble, then you need to go…" Arthas started to say, she went to respond and then heard a noise behind her.

She turned and was greeted by something stalking out of the shadows towards her.

She quickly summoned her scimitar and light the blade on fire with her powers, it lit up the room like a spotlight and Cinder stalked towards the figure, eager to take down the figure and get some answers.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for this chapter being short, I do not really have an idea for a massive chapter and this story I love, but it's starting to wear on me. I will update on Saturday or so and will try to make another chapter that shows Cinder fighting the figure and Arthas searching for Ozpin's forces. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	18. Secrets

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

Cinder looked at the figure and held her Scimitar in her right hand.

"Who are you?" Cinder asked, fully ready for a fight, he got a laugh in response.

"Ms. Fall, I'm no enemy of yours… My name is Theodore… Headmaster of Shade Academy… I'm surprised your husband hasn't been investigating Oscuro Academy." Theodore stated.

He had orange eyes, a red shirt, black boots, black pants and had blue eyes along with jet black hair like her.

"Oscuro Academy? What is that?" Cinder asked, she dispelled her sword and crossed her arms.

"It's another school for Vacuo… A school out in the desert… It also is a holding cell for 2 Huntsmen who turned out to be criminals who went to sell someone… Who had no place in the war? I don't know anymore" Theo stated.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas continued to walk through Feldspar, he sighed and paced the sand covered town.

"Cinder goes to look for Ozpin and I'm sick playing detective for his damned army… An army she knows I'll start taking down soldiers left and right…" Arthas muttered, the zealots wouldn't just come out and start attacking him, nor would the White Fang or any such group.

"Arthas…." He heard and brushed off his coat, he dug out the scroll.

"What's up, Cin?" Arthas asked, almost franticly, he sighed and calmed down.

"I'm glad you're so concerned over me… I'm fine, you know I can handle myself…" Cinder said and Arthas rolled his eyes before he sighed.

"Cin, it's kind of the point that a husband cares for his wife… It's called 'till death do we part' for a reason… What's up, there's nothing here… Like I said, Ozpin isn't going to just send his super army all over Vacuo… Searching the entire desert isn't going to get you anything but sand and dust…" Arthas muttered before Cinder spoke up.

"Theodore gave me a lead… Meet me at Shade… Trust me, I'm fine, if I was in danger, I'd let you know… You can't trust anyone more than family… Specially the one you're married, Arthy…" Cinder stated before Arthas nodded and smiled before he closed down his scroll and tucked it into his pocket.

"Now you want me to help you…." Arthas muttered, he turned on his heel and started to walk back towards the school.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder leaned on the stairs before she turned to Theodore. She sighed and leaned her head into her right hand.

"What is it you actually are saying…? You know if you actually were aware, we would be coming, you would know where Ozpin was going to be… The man has gone off his rocker…" Cinder stated as she sat on the stairs and looked at her fellow headmaster while waiting for her husband.

"I'm well aware Ozpin is unstable… This is the school he wants; the other academy doesn't have a vault here… I've seen his scouts around here… They just aren't going to come until they are told… And Ozpin tells them to come… Your well aware Ozpin isn't a man known for losing… Besides when you killed him…" Theodore said before Cinder sighed and pulled down her sleeve to look at her left arm.

"I know the entire world is aware of what happened to Ozpin…. I know I killed him back when I had my powers fully unlocked… Now it seems having all the power of a Maiden isn't enough…" Cinder said as she conjured a flame in her hands.

She was interrupted by the door opening and Arthas slowly stepping into the room, he blinked as he looked at the man before looking at Cinder.

"Ah, the man of the hour… Mr. Arthas Blizzard… The one who brought down the circle of Salem, who helped bring peace back to the planet." Arthas heard from the man and he looked at his wife.

"Theodore?" He asked and Cinder nodded while Arthas walked over to his wife.

"I haven't seen a single soldier from Ozpin's troops in the city… I told you they wouldn't come so easily… To have an entire army come through the sand like this? He wouldn't find anything; Vacuo was always a sand covered land…" Arthas stated before he turned to look at Theodore.

"No offense…" Arthas said and Theodore shrugged before he turned to look back to Cinder before he heard noises.

"Sounds like I'm wrong… I'm going to guess you have defenses?" Arthas asked, Theodore nodded and looked at the sky before there was another bang.

"Great, Ozpin probably sent his zealots… If we're unlucky, he also has the Spring Maiden with him…" Arthas stated, he sighed and grabbed at _Charon_ and _Judas_.

Cinder summoned her sword and looked behind her at the vault doors.

"Let's see if we're still as good as we were a decade and a half ago…" Arthas stated.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that while I'm sorry that this story is going to be a little less updated, but I don't want to run out of steam for the story and I wish to also update the other RWBY stories. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will end up showing the invasion on Shade. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Battle of Shade

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

"You know… I didn't expect to come back from retirement to end up fighting another war…" Arthas stated as he grabbed _Charon _and _Judas_.

Cinder watched a hole blow in the wall before she froze a Zealot and then leapt down and threw a spear into his chest.

"Your just mad I didn't invite you to the school with me…" Cinder said before a bullet flew through the hole and sliced her cheek.

"Damn it!" Cinder yelled before she rolled behind cover as her Aura began to heal up the wound.

"Cin, you good?" Arthas asked before he shot the next Zealot in the head before Cinder turned to look at her husband before more Zealots filed in.

"Yes, I'm fine… Just keep dealing with the rest of the Zealots, I'm going to check on Theodore!" Cinder ordered, Arthas went to speak before Cinder blasted herself up the stairs.

"That freaking woman… I love her so much…" Arthas muttered before he smiled and continued to fire through the hole.

He felt more gunfire whiz by his face, he sighed and wondered if he should follow Cinder, Theodore said there would be much more defenses.

"She so owes me after this…" Arthas said before he transformed his weapons into their machete forms and charged into the smoke and gunfire.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder flipped one of the Zealots over the railing and then blocked the blade of another Zealot before using her free right hand to stab the man.

She removed her other sleeve and hung it on the top of a photo. She was kicked down the stairs before the female Zealot felt a spear stab through her.

"Where's Arthas, he got taken out?" Theodore asked as he spun his spear while Cinder stretched out her left hand to slam a Zealot face first into the wall.

"He's fine, he's keeping them out of the hall…. What about you, did they break into the upper floor?" Cinder asked before she cracked her hands.

"Their landing troops into the courtyard…. I haven't seen anything yet, but their sending in a lot of soldiers…" Theodore stated, Cinder sighed and looked at her scimitar.

"I thought you said we have defenses here; I'm going to go back and try and help Arthas before…." Cinder started to say before Arthas leapt through the hallway under the stairs.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just dealing with dozens of Zealots and AK-130s… There's way too much for me to deal with…." Arthas said before he dropped his magazines and grabbed 2 more and slowly reloaded both weapons.

"There should be Vacuo soldiers coming soon… We just have to hold them off for a few minutes." Theodore said before another Zealot fired at them.

Cinder fired a blast of fire from her left hand which burned him. He collapsed to the ground.

"Cinder, did you just set a guy on fire?" Arthas asked as he slowly climbed the stairs, turning his weapons back into their machete forms.

"Yes, I did, we're fighting, the Zealots are trying to kill them, I'll kill them first." Cinder stated, Arthas held up his hands.

"Cin, I just killed 3 or 4 Zealots and got a slash to my back which nearly ruined my coat if it wasn't armored…." Arthas muttered, he looked at his coat and sighed before he brushed off his jacket and he looked at Cinder.

"You good? Their pouring in a lot of troops…." Arthas muttered and looked behind him, the Zealots had yet to reach the area besides the few more were taken down.

"We're going to be fine when we have the Vacuo military arrive." Theodore stated before Arthas blinked and looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that we're waiting for soldiers to arrive? I thought you said you'd have defenses." Arthas stated before he saw another 2 AK-130s arrive before the trio rushed up the stairs.

"I did…" Arthas heard from Theodore and he blinked before he looked at Cinder.

"We're seriously waiting for the rest of the military to show up? That's the game plan? Ozpin has probably sent in… No, he did send in a small army." Arthas stated before he heard growls and he looked up at the ceiling.

Both Cinder and Theodore looked up at the roof before Arthas turned to look at Theodore.

"You know, the more you continue saying the plan was to send soldiers here and you didn't have backup? I'm really starting to think you just didn't have a plan… If this was Mistral, Cin would have turrets and soldiers and guards all over the place… We're going to hold them off… Then we're going to follow these guys back to whatever hole they crawled out of…" Arthas stated and twirled _Judas_ before looking over his shoulder.

There were more soldiers coming out the smoke.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Cinder's skill has risen to have her easily defeat the zealots but she and Arthas aren't unstoppable… I also want to point out I may make a Winter story and update Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's soon. Next chapter will be either on Friday or Saturday night and will show more of the invasion on Shade. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	20. Cinder turns the tide

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

Arthas toppled over the stairs before Cinder summoned a tornado under his feet which allowed him to safely land on his feet.

"Thank you…." Arthas muttered before he turned to see Cinder stab through an AK-130 before she kicked it back and sliced its head from its shoulders.

"You both ok?" Theodore asked while he parried another slice from another Zealot.

"We're dealing with as many soldiers as we can… Those damn reinforcements better come soon!" Arthas said before Cinder felt another round lance through cheek as her Aura healed it.

"Ok, I'm officially done with this…." Cinder said as she held up her left hand at the glass window near a group of soldiers.

She focused her Semblance which was heating up objects like dust and sand powders.

That also worked in reverse as the window whistled and shattered, showering the Zealots with glass.

She followed this up with firing a blast of ice and cold from her right hand, freezing the entire hallway.

"They needed to chill out." Cinder joked as Arthas looked at his wife before he chuckled.

"Cin, you both amaze me and scare me every day…." Arthas said before the ceiling exploded and both rolled out of the way.

"Are you kidding me? Stop destroying my damn school!" Theodore yelled before 2 more Bullheads pulled overhead.

"Why didn't they just destroy the roof and drop soldiers in before?" Arthas asked Cinder who blinked through her remaining eye.

"Their running out of time and they wanted to take the school without alerting people…." Cinder stated, Arthas nodded at her and looked at the soldiers.

"We need to deal with their Bullheads, and I wouldn't go outside, I guarantee they have more of those prototype Paladins…" Arthas said as Cinder nodded and went to deal with the Bullheads.

Arthas turned and looked at the 20 new Zealots and looked up to see a Vale Airship floating in the sky, showing where the invasion force had come from.

It and its escorting Bullheads was already moving away into the distance, it had probably wanted to deploy soldiers and take the school before a counterattack had come in.

"I swear, Ozpin shouldn't have been able to raise an army this quickly…" Arthas muttered before he ducked behind the staircase and looked at Theodore.

"Where'd your wife go, Blizzard?" Theodore asked as he turned his weapon back into a bolt action sniper and looked at the former hitman.

"Taking care of the Bullheads which are strafing the school… And…." Arthas started to say before a blast of fire lit up the sky and a scorched bullhead with a shattered cockpit slammed into the hole and plowed through half of the Zealots. He looked at the wounded or killed Zealots.

"My wife scares me; I cannot ever say that enough…." Arthas muttered before he was forced to duck from a barrage of gunfire.

He looked up to see Cinder fly overhead, she distracted the Zealots who lifted their weapons to shoot at Cinder.

Arthas and Theodore lifted their weapons and opened fire on the Zealots. Arthas put a bullet through the chest of one Zealot, then managed to shoot another in the hip.

"You jackasses aren't going to get your hands on the vault here over my dead body!" Arthas yelled as there was another explosion in the sky.

Arthas watched another Bullhead which had one wing cut off with a flaming sword and the other inflamed, crash into the desert.

"The Fall Maiden is a beauty, a damn flaming angel of death…" Theodore said as Arthas turned to look at the man while Cinder finally landed after a backflip onto the roof.

"Yeah, Cin sure as hell is… That doesn't mean she won us the entire battle…. Wait…" Arthas said as he looked over to see the remaining Zealots rushing out the door.

"Did we just win?" Arthas muttered before he saw Cinder in the middle of the hall and walk away. She looked at the carnage she had wrought.

Arthas looked at his wife and saw Bullheads start to arrive on the scene. Arthas knew they were Vacuo soldiers; they had driven off Ozpin's army.

He cracked his neck and vaulted over the railing while Cinder grabbed her other sleeve with her left arm as her Grimm arm stretched across the room to get it.

"Cin, you good?" Arthas asked before he looked up at the sky and saw more Vacuo soldiers arriving on Bullheads.

"I'm good… They're not." Cinder stated before Arthas nodded and looked around before he leaned on his wife. 

"Yeah… I think we're done on here, seriously; I think you broke everything that you could break…" Arthas muttered before he turned to look around at the carnage again and sighed.

"I think we're going to have to talk with the Vacuo soldiers…" Arthas stated.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I enjoy writing for Cinder's story, but I do want to point out I don't know what to do with the story like I did with Fall from Grace. Next chapter will be on Monday night or Tuesday night and will show the aftermath of the battle of Shade and is when I'll have an idea on the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	21. Aftermath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

Arthas and Cinder sat in Theodore's office while Arthas removed his coat and Cinder pulled off her sleeve to continue to flex her left arm.

"So, I guess Ozpin has tried to make a move first… I assume you both know what he's doing?" Theodore asked, Cinder nodded before Arthas spoke up for his wife.

"They're after the relics, he wants to summon the gods to Remnant…. Cinder unlocked one of the vaults 15 years ago and got the Relic of Choice…" Arthas said before he cracked his neck before Theodore turned to Cinder.

"Ozpin has raised an army of zealots and criminals to get the relics… We suspect he managed to convince the Summer Maiden to join him… And the Winter Maiden is something we're looking for… Ozpin will strike again, and if the Summer and Winter Maiden are as strong as me? Vacuo's soldiers won't be enough… Plus we have reason to believe the White Fang might also be aiding him…" Cinder said and Arthas turned to Cinder.

"I love how we went from fighting your former boss to trying to stop an old man who possessed a kid and now has a doomsday cult army and is trying to summon 2 of the most dangerous and powerful beings on Remnant… I wish we had the relic of Knowledge for Haven; it would allow us to bring Ozpin into a trap…. Atlas might have the best military on the planet, but that isn't going to stop, Ozpin will try something… Cinder's the brains between me and her. I can come up with something if I have a while… But I'm going to leave the planning to her…. Fighting is what I'm used to." Arthas said before Cinder rolled her eye playfully.

"My husband is a special and I'm the person who uses it… Trust me, I treat him like a handsome meat shield, but he means a lot more to me then I publicly display. " She said with a smirk as Arthas sighed.

"Thanks, Cin. I feel so loved." He stated with a smile before Theodore looked at the couple.

"Well, as much as I'd love to see you love birds talk about your love life, we have a war to fight…" Theodore said before Arthas turned to Cinder.

"Well, let's look at facts, Ozpin is going to have to come with the Summer Maiden if he wants the relic so bad… So, we know what he's going to do next… We could perfectly lay a trap here… We don't know HOW Ozpin is going to come for the relics… But we know he will come for them… Which means we can plan for him." Arthas said before Cinder turned to Theodore.

"I believe after this talk is done; we should talk defenses for Shade… To open a vault is going to need a maiden… I can handle a maiden… I can stall 2, but that's about all I can do… Ozpin knows I'm strong enough to kill him… It took everything I had to defeat him the first time… But Ozpin isn't going to risk a direct fight with me…" Cinder said as Arthas sighed and got up.

"I'll stay outside, you talk Headmaster things… Let the former assassin turned Huntsmen worry about fighting and planning killing his lieutenants." Arthas said as he rolled his eyes and walked out the door before he turned around and smiled.

Arthas closed the door behind him. Cinder turned to Theodore and sighed.

"Arthas has a point, my husband is the one I trust the most with personal information… No offense, he's the one who turned me from being a terrorist and power corrupted madwoman into a headmistress with 4 lovely kids and a loving husband supporting her… I am going to fill Arthas in on anything we talk about… Arthas would follow me to the ends of the world, the least I can do is keep him in the loop…" Cinder said as Theodore nodded.

Cinder ran her gloved fingers over her left arm, it was a weakness for her, but her arm was part of her, Grimm or not, it was a part of her body.

"I understand, my family is close to me… You can't treasure anything more than family." Theodore stated before Cinder smiled and nodded before she cracked her neck before she cleared her throat to speak.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas sat in the lobby which had been cleaned of bodies and wrecked Bullheads, there was still Vacuo soldiers around him. He sighed and pulled out his Scroll.

He trusted Cinder, he didn't worry she wouldn't keep him in the loop, if his wife wanted to keep secrets, she had reasons.

He considered calling Emerald to check in on the kids before realizing he would talk to them at night.

He smiled and opened his scroll to check something.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm glad season 7 is out, it gives me a lot of ideas! I also want to point out I will be making a Glynda or Winter story, let me know which you'd like to see first. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Arthas and Cinder planning to attack Ozpin and his next move, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Weiss, Blake and Yang's stories will be updated soon. **


	22. Planning Payback

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

Cinder sat in the middle of the vault, meditating. She hadn't done mediation for much more then to relax and practice her powers.

But now she was putting her power into tracking the other Maidens, if there was a chance, she could track them she would have a chance to end this.

Arthas was busy priming a line of Atlesian Burrow Guns Ironwood had shipped them and planning Arachna mines which were also from Atlas.

She heard the wooden elevator creak as it was lowered to the ground.

"Ironwood just said they managed to raid one of the Zealot's bases… Their making plans to break into Atlas to get the relic… Ironwood said he would handle it…" Arthas stated as he bent down in front of his wife.

"I've tried to track the Summer, and Winter Maiden… I have somewhat of an idea on where she'd be… As for the Winter Maiden, I haven't had such luck… I'm glad the Spring Maiden has already dealt with this vault." Cinder said, looking for the vault over her shoulder.

"Raven… I haven't seen her since Salem fell… Hmm, anyway, we've gotten Zealots on the distance, they're not doing anything yet, but their rallying for another battle… And their rallying White Fang soldiers as well… Cin, we can't spend time with the Zealots and his army… We need to find Ozpin and there's only one person on Remnant that can track someone like him…" Arthas stated.

Cinder sighed and rubbed her temples before Arthas slowly rubbed her shoulders as she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Arthy…. My back has been killing me… And the relic of knowledge has crossed my mind, but the relic was used and it can't be used for years… It won't be of any help… And with Ozpin enslaving Grimm to use on us? Ozpin has us massively outnumbered…." Cinder said as she cracked her neck and Arthas leaned on a rock formation.

"Not outgunned, Maidens are among the strongest warriors on Remnant, Cin… Unless there's a maiden that's leading the next charge, then we're hold them off… But we're going to have to find Ozpin. We can't deal with Ozpin's army, we can kill every soldier in his ranks, but as long as Ozpin and the other Maidens are out of reach, this war won't end…" Arthas muttered, Cinder turned to look at her husband with a stern and serious frown.

"The Summer Maiden is in Vacuo, that's how I could sense her…" She said and Arthas turned to the side and sighed.

"I guess we're find out if Ozpin got to her first… If she's on Ozpin's side, I'd like to know why… I was going to kill 2 of the small Zealot group leaders… It will weaken their next wave… I'll see if I can find the Summer Maiden…. What are you going to do tonight, Cin?" Arthas asked before Cinder stood up.

"I'm going to look through one of their camps for information… I told Emerald that I'm going to talk to the kids with you tomorrow night…I guess we're going to cut them down tonight… But if the Summer Maiden is among them…" Arthas heard from Cinder. He sighed and looked to the side.

"Cin, I'll leave the Summer Maiden to you, if she's anything like you? She'll kill me in a head on fight… Plus I'm an assassin, taking out the enemy quiet and in the shadows is what I'm good at…" Arthas said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Be careful… I don't want to lose my husband…" Cinder said as Arthas turned and walked back to Cinder before he kissed her on the forehead and smiled. He cupped her face gently as she rested her hands on his arms and smiled.

"I won't, we're get through this, Cin… You went from being a monster to being a loving mother and a headmistress with superpowers… Trust me, if you're still worrying about your past, then you've already proved that your stronger then you were before… Your feared, and powerful… And strong." Arthas stated before he turned and walked out of the room as he climbed onto the elevator.

Cinder watched her husband while she turned back to meditating, she knew Arthas would come out at night, both she and Arthas would strike at night, they would end up dealing with the Zealots at night…

"Your move won't come before mine, Ozpin… I won't let you kill anyone else… You already brought conflict to people who didn't deserve it… But this is going to end sooner or later…" Cinder whispered while she continued to look at the ground and sighing.

She closed her eye and continued to meditate while she started to look for the Summer Maiden.

She needed to find the Maiden first before something bad happened… Something horrible and unthinkable.

Her eye glowed with Maiden Power.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story will either be 50 or 70 chapters, next chapter will be on Saturday or Sunday night and will show Arthas and Cinder going through the coordinates? Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I want to point out the battle will be a bit slow paced at first. **


	23. Recon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Zealot Camp.)**

Arthas stabbed the Zealot before he dumped the man to the ground, he slowly dragged the Zealot behind the wall as he cleaned off the weapon and put it back in its holster as he sighed.

"Cinder is going to be back soon… I really hope she can handle her camp… I can't imagine what would happen with these zealots if we left them alone." Arthas muttered before he brushed off his arm.

He drew _Judas_ and _Charon_ and then slowly crept slowly towards the next group of Zealots. He saw the face of one of them reflected in _Juda's _blade.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder hid behind a crate before she slowly crept towards one of the White Fang soldiers.

She wrapped her hands around the soldier's neck and slowly applied pressure, she didn't want to kill anyone if she didn't half to.

The man struggled as Cinder wrapped her arms tighter around her throat. She slowly lowered the soldier to the ground before she froze him to the ground with her right hand.

Cinder brushed off her dress. She hadn't gotten used to using only her right arm in combat, but had gotten well enough to sneak around undetected… She sighed as she could feel sand in her heels, she wondered if she could get Arthas to help clean them out.

"I wonder where Arthas is? He's probably dealing with dozens of Zealots… I love him, but he needs to practice stealth more… He's gotten rusty." Cinder said as she summoned a dagger into her hand and went to stab the next White Fang solider.

She stabbed him to the side before she dragged him next to his friend and quickly froze his mouth shut. She sighed and wondered if she should have shed her left sleeve.

"No… That would have caught their attention… Hmm, look at me, I talk about my husband being bad at sneaking about when I also prefer to be flashy and all over the place…" Cinder stated with a smirk before she brought a hand to her masked face.

"To think one Huntress in Training, one Huntress, scorched my face and I nearly burned the world because of that…. I won't let the world be burned by Ozpin… I had… I have, worked much too hard to let anything ruin this world that the fires of war gave birth to…. To let such a blooming flower die would be an affront to nature." Cinder muttered before she heard a voice behind her as she turned to look at the shadow.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas sighed as one of the Zealots went to stab him in the side before he knocked his hand before he stabbed the man in the neck and pushed him to the ground.

"Ok… I really wish the few zealots that saw me weren't so noisy… Sorry guys, really, I am… But I can't let anyone spot me… And I doubt you wouldn't kill everyone at Shade if I let you keep standing…" Arthas muttered as he looked the camp, there was a dozen or so dead zealots. He honestly was beginning to wonder how many men Ozpin sighed.

"I swear, I hope Cinder is fine… Ugh, I can't stay here, I have to check on the rest on the camp to make sure and nobody saw that… But first, before I end up checking for the Lieutenants…" Arthas whispered as he turned and walked towards a tent where the last 2 final Zealots, he ended up throwing _Charon _ and _Judas_ into their chests.

"Ok then… Let's see what your hiding, Oz…" He said as he slowly lifted the flap for the tent and looked inside.

"I wonder where Cinder is… And if she's doing well… Eh, it's Cinder, she's fine… It's that maiden that's bothering me… Cinder said she was close." Arthas said while he looked through the rest of the papers he saw.

"Much closer than you think…" He heard and turned around to see a shadow in the darkness.

"Oh, crap…." Arthas muttered before he saw the shape close in. He reached for his Scroll and went to make sure his Semblance was ready.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder ducked behind the next group of crates near she looked over the rest of the White Fang soldiers near her.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me…" Cinder muttered before noting the statement coming from her mouth was from her husband.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked over the soldiers and then heard a voice from them.

"I can't believe Oz got me out of jail… I'd be curious why… But I don't really care…" Cinder said as she looked around, the voice could only come from one man.

"Mercury?" Cinder asked as she looked at the face of her former associate. She blinked in shock.

That was when more soldiers arrived along with a Bullhead. She watched it settle down through the air and towards the ground.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for this chapter being short, I'll have next chapter be longer. Next chapter will show Arthas dealing with the figure and Cinder spying on Mercury, until Tuesday or so night, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Glynda or Winter's story will be up soon. **


	24. The Maiden

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do**

**(Vacuo, Zealot Camp.)**

Arthas stared down the figure who had him cornered. It looked like a woman in a sliver long coat who also wore gold gloves and green boots.

She looked at Arthas with ocean blue eyes, he cursed as the figure raised her hand and a burst of a flame formed in her hand.

"I can't believe what I found… Only the most wanted man on Remnant by Ozpin around… And if your around…" The woman said in a cold and collected voice.

He threw a canister of Dust which burst when it hit the flame, she shot at him which ended up exploding into a cloud of smoke.

Arthas vanished into the desert as the woman looked at him and growled before she smirked and started to chase after him.

Arthas reached for his scroll while he looked at who he guessed was either the Summer or Winter Maiden.

"I wish Cinder found her first… You have to be kidding me…" Arthas muttered, knowing he'd be caught sooner or later.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder started to look at Mercury, she couldn't believe it… Her former henchmen here, working for Ozpin.

She was just about to get slightly closer before her scroll silently buzzed.

She reached for it and saw Arthas on the other end, she looked at the White Fang soldiers who were busy preparing for something.

"Arthas, I'm kind of busy right now…" Cinder hissed before Arthas started panting.

"Yeah, well I just found out some info on Ozpin… And I got a blasted Maiden chasing me! Ozpin has a maiden! I need help, this woman is about to turn me into fried Arthas!" He yelled before Cinder cursed, she looked at Arthas on the screen who was knocked to the ground by a burst of wind.

She closed her scroll and rushed into the desert, leaving the White Fang and Mercury behind… Her husband came first… And her husband couldn't handle a Maiden.

Plus, Mercury and the rest of the White Fang and the cult wouldn't stop her.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas grunted before he slowly tried to get up and grab at _Charon_ and _Judas_.

"I can't believe you were the one who Ozpin was worrying so much… Ah well, his money is good… And I'm going to enjoy killing you…" The woman said while she pulled out a bladed smg which was gold with a sliver phoenix on it.

The woman grinned before Cinder drop kicked her into the sand. She summoned her scimitar into her hand.

"Stay away from my husband... Unless you want to be melted into a fossil…" Cinder hissed while Arthas looked at his wife.

It reminded him so much of the time he had met the Fall Maiden.

"Thank… You…" Arthas muttered before he looked at the woman while Cinder looked at the Maiden.

"All, the Fall Maiden… The Queen slayer… The wife of the most dangerous assassin in the world…" Cinder heard from the woman before she raised her scimitar.

"And your just another Maiden… If you know so much about me, you'd know I'm not someone to mess with…." Cinder stated, she glared at the girl who probably used her power like it was a toy from what she heard.

"I know I'm getting paid a lot to open the vault…" The woman said, Cinder snorted in annoyance.

"You have all the power in the world, able to destroy cities and make people bow to you like I could have done… And you choose to waste it on a paycheck? I thought Arthas's scroll was damaged when I heard that…" Cinder hissed; the woman rolled her eyes.

"You're not one to judge considering your resume…. Besides, you know that Ozpin would do anything for the relics…" Cinder heard from the woman as she smirked.

"Even hire Cerulean Bellamy… Who's me…" Cerulean stated before Cinder fired a wave of flames which forced her back.

"Arthas, get back to Shade…" Cinder said while she removed her sleeve and handed it to Arthas.

"Cin, I'm not going to leave you here…" Arthas said, Cinder summoned another sword into her other hand.

"I'll handle her… Go, I'll be fine…" Cinder said, Arthas looked at the other maiden before sighing and running off.

"Some husband you have there… Running off when the heat becomes too much…" Cerulean said, Cinder cracked her neck while her right eye blazed with energy.

"He's more loyal then money… I'll gladly show you what Maidens can do…." Cinder said before she rushed forward, she blasted flames from her feet which threw into the air.

"Let's do this, old lady…" Cerulean said with a smirk, Cinder growled before she slammed her blades into Cerulean who summoned a wall of ice to protect herself.

Cinder swore she'd kill the woman before the night was done, she wouldn't let a child like her control that type of power.

She flipped back into the sand while she grinned and began to use her Semblance. She had an idea.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for these chapters being short, I'm not really sure what to write next. Next chapter will be on Thursday or Friday night and will show Cinder fighting Cerulean. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	25. Maiden vs Maiden

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo, Zealot Camp.)**

Cinder dodged a slash of the sword Cerulean had turned her smg into. She was kicked back before she grabbed her wrist with her left hand before she flipped Cerulean into the sand.

"You're a child playing with the power of a goddess… Your just like me when I was younger… Only I wanted power and not a paycheck…" Cinder said before Cerulean formed an ice dome, she flipped her weapon back into a smg and began to fire from it.

"And you haven't learned a single new trick in that time, it seems… This is going to be the easiest Lien I ever made." Cerulean stated while Cinder sighed and started to deflect the bullets with her hands, just as she had done years ago.

"Says the woman who wanted to fight me in the desert without figuring out my Semblance." Cinder said while she waved her hand while her eye burned with power.

She smirked as the familiar while of her Semblance split the air and the sand under the ice erupted into explosions of smoke.

Cerulean was thrown down the dune while Cinder dodged an ice shard thrown at her head.

"If you were so powerful, you would know better than to challenge someone because their older…. I've had my powers for far longer then you… And trust me, I don't have to rely on them to beat you… Not when I can see I'm fighting a paycheck chasing harpy." Cinder stated with a smirk.

Cerulean growled and blasted Cinder with a gust of air before Cinder flipped back. She dug her Grimm arm into the sand, stopping herself while she stared at the Summer Maiden.

"Ozpin didn't tell you a single thing about me… And you're not an assassin, I'm married to one…. You're a thief, like Emerald used to be… And one who's easily temped by money." Cinder said while she conjured a flame in her right hand.

"Big deal, you get a comfy office and you think you've moved on from the time you were a terrorist? That isn't the way things work." Cerulean said, Cinder summoned another scimitar in her free hand.

"Least I'm trying to make amends for what I did… You're not… Besides, I already know your stalling… I'm good at readying people, sweetie." Cinder stated before she dodged a shot at her head and spun before throwing a spear at Cerulean.

She dodged it before she lunged forward, Cinder ducked under the slash at her head. She planted her feet on Cerulean's chest before kicking her into the air.

Cerulean went to blast herself higher into the air before Cinder shot her left arm at Cerulean and grabbed her by the face.

"Like I said… This isn't how you should have tried to fight me…" Cinder said before she slammed Cerulean face first into the sand.

"I wish you heeded my advice…" Cinder said, she went to stab Cerulean and end the fight before she was forced to slide back when bullets flew at her face.

"Damn it…" Cinder said before she used her Semblance to blow the Zealots to the side before she looked at the slowly recovering Cerulean.

She sighed and summoned a wall of ice before she ran into the desert, she blasted flames from her hands as she flew back towards Shade.

Cinder turned to look back toward the group and saw that more Zealots had shown up along with more White Fang soldiers.

"Cinder, are you ok? I just got back to Shade; I'm dealing with the rest of the fatigue I got from dealing with that Summer harpy… She hits like a truck, you doing any better on your end?" Arthur asked while Cinder flipped and landed in the sand.

"No, I just knocked her nearly out and went to finish the job… I got forced to retreat… Ozpin's little army forced me to back off… I'm coming back to Shade… She didn't expect my Semblance." Cinder said while she continued the walk back towards Shade.

"You're going to be fine... Damn, I guess luck wasn't entirely with us… Well I got some documents which are going to wreak havoc on Ozpin's little private army… Trust me… I'm with Theodore in his office, we're wait for you… Cinder, you know we're going to have to fight harder and faster than before… Your Semblance doesn't work inside and I don't trust that this lady is putting all her cards on the table…" Arthas muttered.

"Cinder, you still there?" Arthas asked while Cinder continued walking through the sand.

"Yes… I'm tired, I'm going to have to pick sand out of my heels…" Cinder said while Arthas chuckled in amusement.

"I'll help you clean them… You and your obsession with heels… Come to the office, we're talk about our next move there…" Arthas said while Cinder continued walking with a smirk.

She chuckled and smiled.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter will be short and then the chapter after that will be longer. Next chapter will end up being on Monday or so and will end up showing Cinder and Arthas talking about the scroll before planning their next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	26. Theodore's plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

Cinder sat in the office chair while Arthas sighed and helped her pick sand out of her heels.

"I love you, but cleaning your shoes out is gross…" Arthas said before he finished and turned back to Theodore.

"I'm sure someone will take care of that for you." Theodore said while Arthas gave Cinder back her heels.

"Besides my wife and I fighting it out in the world's biggest desert, you have a plan yet? That Cerulean lady is going to bring her army here and I can't fight off an entire army and a Maiden at the same time. Cinder can't either… And I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Ozpin is probably pursing the other relics… There's 3 in Atlas and if he manages to get there? He'll get the Knowledge, Choice and Creation… Then all he needs is the Destruction relic here and he'll get the entire set." Arthas said while Cinder nodded.

"If he can strike here, I have no doubt that Ozpin is already making 2 or 3 moves across the world… The only person who could plan ahead like that is one of us headmasters… Ozpin, or Salem… I've carried out plans like this and if he's already ahead in his plan? You have a very big problem." Cinder stated before Arthas turned to her.

"Another Maiden being in Vacuo isn't enough? I was nearly turned into ice cubes before you ended up showing up… And you nearly got rid of her and ended up having to retreat because of her men." Arthas said before Theodore cleared his throat.

"I have heard from Vale that Glynda Goodwitch and her staff will be coming here with us…. So, we're going to end up with more reinforcements… And I'm going to lay out the problem… And our plan." Theodore said before Cinder and Arthas shared a look.

Cinder and Arthas crossed their arms and then Arthas cleared his throat.

"You have a plan and yet you just said we're going to get reinforcements. You never said Glynda and them would end up going to here… I thought they were watching Vale and dealing with Ozpin's soldiers around the rest of the world…?" Arthas said before Theodore shook his head.

"Trust me, it's very last minute… Anyway, what we're going to have to deal with is the Maiden problem." Theodore said before he turned to the window.

"The Maiden is the one who can open the vault… All those soldiers and cult members are just here to kill everyone and act as her backup… We need to stop her from getting to the vault or we fail, dealing with the zealots and soldiers is easy, the school has enough weapons and defenses to hold off a small army… It's Ms. Fall's counterpart that's the problem… I'm counting on Ms. Fall to handle that Maiden…" Theodore stated before Cinder and Arthas sighed.

"Your entire plan is to have my wife deal with one of the FOUR most dangerous warriors on the planet, someone who can destroy every village in Vacuo without help… While we fight off an entire army of zealots and soldiers, she has under her command… You expect my wife, who hasn't stepped foot on the battlefield in 15 years, to be able to handle that? Theodore, you better have a good way of slowing down that maiden." Arthas said before Cinder sighed.

"Arthy, I'll deal with the maiden… Trust me, I can handle things, I'll deal with her… Plus the maiden is a spoiled brat who doesn't know what the powers she has do." Cinder stated, Arthas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Cin, you're going to get yourself killed, you're not the woman you used to be… I don't mean to insult you, but you're as reckless as I am at times. Cin, just promise me that your end up being careful with this lady." Arthas said and Cinder nodded.

Arthas rubbed his temples while he slowly turned his wife before he kissed her gently on the head and then turned to Theodore.

"My wife isn't a pawn, headmaster, she's a maiden and the headmistress of Mistral's Haven Academy. I just want you to remember that." Arthas said while he turned back to the door.

Arthas sighed again and then he slowly walked out the door, turning to the duo before he slowly cracked his back and then he went towards the door handle and turned it before he walked outside.

Cinder watched her husband and then turned back towards the headmaster of Shade. She looked at her head and then slowly removed her mask.

"There is nothing but people craving power on Remnant, Headmaster, take a good look at my face and see how well the price of power corrupts." Cinder said before Theodore nodded while he went to speak up again.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm going to point out that after the battle of Shade is going to enter the next arc which is the middle or end of the story. Next chapter will be on Friday night or Thursday night and will show the beginning of the second battle of Shade. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Winter or Glynda's story will be soon. **


	27. Siege of Shade

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

Arthas aimed _Charon_ and _Judas_ down the hall at the door with a squad of Vacuo soldiers while he waited to see what would be sent first at the school.

"Cinder, just to be clear, I think this idea is crazy and I'm only agreeing with it because we have no clue this will work and all that…" Arthas stated before the front doors were blown off the hinges and then a swarm of AK-130s were marching through the door.

He sighed as he realized things were going to be much worse than he thought they'd be, they'd deal with a lot more trouble then this… He could tell.

He shot the first AK-130 in the head and blew it clean off before they transformed their arms into miniguns and started to open fire on the stairs.

"Crap, duck!" Arthas yelled before he ducked and watched bullets rip into the wall and rain down concreate and wood on his head.

**(With Cinder and Theodore)**

Theodore and Cinder looked up at the shaking ceiling and then Cinder turned to Theodore.

"Just to be clear, this plan isn't going to work… Ozpin probably sent his entire army to serve as a distraction and I will not let my husband deal with everything alone… I want you to know that, Theodore…" Cinder stated, she summoned her swords then realized her husband might be able to handle the threats above.

"Arthy, are you good?" Cinder asked and got an answer a few seconds later.

"If you don't count all the soldiers ripping apart the lobby with machine guns and the fact that they sent a small army just to kill me and the soldiers up here? We're fine, just stop the old man from getting the relic, we lose that relic and Ozpin is going to be one step closer to ending the world… Do what you got to do Cinder, we're deal with it up here… Oh, you have to be kidding… Mercury?" Arthas said the audio cut off.

Cinder turned back to Theodore and then she turned backwards the elevator.

"We're going to have to deal with the problem sooner or later…" Cinder stated before another figure dropped down.

Cinder looked at Cerulean, she glared as the Summer Maiden smirked and walked back towards them.

"Funny, it's like today is just going to keep getting worse… Miss me?" Cerulean asked while her eyes blazed golden.

"I'd ask how you got in and past Arthas but Ozpin knows everything about the schools… I wouldn't be surprised if he had backdoors into our backdoors…." Theodore said before Cinder cracked her knuckles and looked around the sandy pit that was the vault of the Summer Maiden.

"You're not getting the relic; you don't even care what it does… You get that relic; you're be helping a monster who will kill the rest of the world..." Cinder said while she summoned her scimitar and then pointed it at the rival maiden.

"We're going to war then… And secondly? I don't care what the Relic does, I was paid to get it… Not to worry what it does… I got paid a lot of money to get the relic… And I get what I want." Cinder heard from Cerulean.

"I used to think I was the same way… I don't want to deal with that again… And I'm not." Cinder said before she rushed forward at the enemy maiden.

Cerulean grinned and lunged forward, it was time to fight and she would get the relic right after she dealt with one damn maiden.

"Time to die, old lady…" Cinder heard from Cerulean before she lunged forward, she blocked the sword and then Cinder ducked a slash at her head before she was kicked backward.

Cinder grinned and then she slid backward and then she threw herself back into the air.

She brushed off her dress while she turned backed toward Cerulean who felt a bullet graze her side.

She turned to Cerulean who glared at her in annoyance and anger.

"You're not fighting fair… Neither are we… And I'm not going to let you take over the school… I will stop you before then…" Cinder stated before she lunged forward again.

She knew Arthas would handle himself and then he would come to help her.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is short; I'll deal with that in the next chapter. Next chapter will be on Monday or Tuesday and will show the next part of Shade's battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: Next update for Ruby will be on Monday and the other stories will be updated soon hopefully. **


	28. Reinforcements

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vacuo, Shade Academy.)**

Cinder's sword clanged off Cerulean's ice blade before she roundhouse kicked Cerulean back.

"You're so mad because I became a maiden… You should know the last maiden was a tyrant, she used all this power just because she could… You both would have been friends." Cerulean said before Cinder blew her back with a blast of wind.

"Like I said, at least I've turned my life around… You can call me a tyrant a thousand times. I stopped Salem, I ripped apart her inner circle… I ended up training more people to be Huntsmen and Huntresses…. Your willing to destroy an entire planet just because it nets you a paycheck… I'm one who has to keep twisting the knife deeper and deeper…" Cinder stated, Cerulean's eyes glowed with energy before she floated into the air.

"Let's see how well this rematch goes…" Cerulean growled out before she rushed forward while Cinder summoned her own energy while she smirked.

**(With Arthas)**

Arthas was thrown down the stairs with an explosion while his Aura broke. He sighed and then he shot another Zealot in the head and turned on his scroll before a dead Vacuo soldier landed next to him.

"Damn it…. Cinder, how are you guys doing down there? We've got…. Hmm?" Arthas stated before he heard the sounds of missiles over his head.

"Arthas, is Cinder in the vault?" Arthas heard from Ironwood over the Scroll while he looked up to see 2 Mantas and then it was joined by 3 Atlesian Airships.

"Yes, she is… Took you long enough, General." Arthas said, muttering the last part under his breath while he was kicked by a White Fang soldier before the man was shot in the chest by a Vacuo soldier before a Bullhead dropped off more soldiers before it was shot down by a Manta.

"Ok then… Let's find Cinder…" Arthas said while he grabbed his weapons and started to slowly move towards the lift to the vault.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder was tossed back by a punch from Cerulean who froze her to the ground by her feet.

Cinder started to summon a spear before Theodore shot her in the shoulder, she turned and opened fire at the man.

He rolled to the side before another shot knocked Cerulean's weapon from her hand. She watched it slide across the floor.

"Anyone mind if I cut in? I decided to pay back the woman who tried to turn me into an ice sculpture." Arthas said, smoke coming off _Judas_ before he brushed off his coat.

Cerulean turned towards him before Cinder blasted flames at her feet and shattered the ice.

"You…." Cerulean started to say before Cinder's shadow hand slammed her face first into the wall, breaking her Aura.

Cerulean turned to see Cinder who had removed her other sleeve before she looked at the enemy Maiden.

"I'm glad your ok." Cinder said while Cerulean looked at the group before she growled.

"Your army is gone and Ironwood just brought the Calvary… Lady, unless you want to fight an entire army, I'd say your down here." Arthas said before Cerulean growled.

"You think you're the heroes? You're not going to stop Ozpin… I'm going to do this personally and without pay…" Cerulean said before Arthas rolled his eyes and then pointed his weapons at her.

"Lady, we overthrew a tyrant before, we're not going to put up with Ozpin." Arthas said with Cinder looking at her and then back towards Cerulean.

"This isn't over." Cinder heard from Cerulean before she blasted herself up to a ledge and then rushed out of the chamber.

"I don't think she's going to stop… But we're done here, I don't know how we're going to deal with her… But I'm sure Ozpin isn't going to take us foiling his move against Shade." Arthas said, he put his weapons into their holsters while Cinder dispelled her sword while her eye stopped glowing.

"We're going to end this sooner or later, Ozpin has made his move and now we're going to make our…" Cinder said before the lift started to move upward.

"Well then, I want to find out what Ozpin's next move before we deal with Ozpin…. The man isn't going to take his siege failing well… We're going to have problems, you know that, right?" Arthas asked, Cinder nodded before Ozpin and Glynda looked at both of them.

"I see your both just clearing up a problem…" Ozpin said while Arthas and Cinder looked at him.

"You could say that, General… We were just dealing with a Maiden… It was a thing; it wasn't something I'm looking forward to doing again." Arthas muttered while Cinder leaned on her husband while she yawned and cracked her knuckles.

She had a plan to carry out soon… And she would destroy Ozpin. She just need time to figure out what her move would be.

She just needed more time to think.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry these chapters are short; I don't know if any of the chapters will be more then 900 words. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will end up showing Cinder's next move and Ozpin making his next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out. **


	29. Plans of Pride

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral, Haven Academy.)**

The Bullhead touched down at the landing pad before Cinder and Arthas proceeded into the school.

"Please tell me how you managed to get a tracker onto Cerulean and were able to track her to this base?" Arthas asked while Cinder leaned on the railing.

"I planted the tracker on my other hand… When I slammed her face first into the wall." Cinder said, Arthas sighed and looked at his wife.

"Why does part of me believe you just wanted an excuse to face plant her into the wall?" Arthas asked, Cinder smirked which was the proof he needed.

"Ok, so what's the plan then? We go there and just start taking out everyone we see?" Arthas asked before Cinder looked at her husband.

"That base is a command outpost from the bug I planted if I heard right…. We're there to eliminate any commanders and destroy a major portion of Ozpin's army… I still don't want to see Ozpin… I've heard reports he's going to Atlas personally… I don't think he plans to fight Ironwood and the military… I think he plans to steal the relic out from under Ironwood." Arthas heard from Cinder while he sighed.

"This is going to be over soon…. We take this base down; we're going to destroy half of the army." Arthas stated, he looked at _Judas_ and _Charon_ then to Cinder.

"We can't drag this out like with Salem, we're going to end up losing. We need to end this in one move, Cin… I don't want to keep fighting this much." Arthas said, he started to walk towards the stairs and looked over his shoulder at Cinder.

"We're end this next week… I just hope we don't go there and see the relics are gone…. I'm going to figure out what to do next from this…" Cinder said before she turned and looked at the sun before looking back at her husband and then she started walking back inside.

**(With Ozpin.)**

Ozpin turned in his seat towards a table where 3 of the relics sat.

"I told you that committing dozens of your boys would let you get all the relics in Atlas while they sent reinforcements to deal with it." Cerulean said while she leaned on the chair.

"I lost 40% of my soldiers… But yes, I am well aware that this worked out… Make sure the Vacuo relic is retrieved…" He ordered while Cerulean walked towards the door.

"Using one of those beetles to get the maiden powers from Ms. Snowflake and give to some random thug… Made getting that relic so easy." Cerulean said with a smirk and left.

Ozpin sighed; the Winter Maiden powers hadn't stayed with his group. It had gone to another host outside of the group.

It had cost him to get the relics… But now he had 75% of his plan complete.

"Your move, Ms. Fall… I'm sorry it had to come to this… But without the gods, this will stop another Salem from ever coming to pass." Ozpin said as he stood up.

He knew that the rest of his army would end up being destroyed before this was done.

He only needed a few groups which were going to the summoning site along with him and Cerulean.

**(With Cinder and Arthas)**

Cinder turned to her husband while he continued typing on his Scroll.

"Tomorrow this is going to end, isn't it? We're going to end the rest of the cult, Ozpin's little Grimm Army and the rest of the White Fang tomorrow." Arthas stated, Cinder looked back at the map of the world.

"Ozpin has been really quiet, I don't like it, we've only seen him at Beacon." Cinder said while leaning back in her chair.

"Ozpin has been planning in the shadows…" Arthas stated before Cinder turned and gently kissed her husband on the lips.

Cinder leaned back with a smirk while Arthas chuckled in amusement before he hummed and then turned back to his scroll.

"We're going to have to tell Emerald about this… I didn't expect things to be this short…" Arthas said and he cracked his neck before he looked over more data on his Scroll.

Cinder hummed and wondered what would happen tomorrow. She would end up attacking Ozpin's biggest bases since she had put a pin on the location of the base. She knew that Ozpin would send Cerulean to another base or something.

But tomorrow would mark her counterattack… She planned on winning this in one hit. She couldn't let people get hurt in the crosshairs of this fight between the heroes and villains, this ended tomorrow.

One way or another, this had to end, if it didn't, more people would die. She refused to let it end that way, not if it could be ended slowly.

She tapped her fingers together and hummed once more.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I have to point out that this story is going to be over in like 10 or so more chapters. I really didn't plan for this story to go on this long. I'm sorry that this sounds rush. Next chapter is going to going to be on Saturday or so and will show Cinder and Arthas assaulting Ozpin's central base. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	30. Assault on the base

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale Ocean.)**

Arthas watched Cinder leap from the Wyvern and blast herself onto the massive fortress. He had no idea if the base was created by Ozpin and his followers himself, or if one of the kingdoms had created the base.

"Arthy, secure the landing zones. I'm going to find the command center in that tower." Cinder ordered over the Scroll while the AA guns fired at the group of Mistral Airships which Cinder had organized and led to the base.

If there was anything Cinder could deal with and handle, it was organizing soldiers and support. Arthas looked at the guns which blasted flak at the group.

It wouldn't stop the Wyvern, the White Fang, Grimm and Cultists on the other hand…

"Hmm…"

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder landed on the railing of the tower and felt a bullet hit her back while her Aura absorbed the bullet. Cinder stabbed the cultist with her sword before she blasted the 2 other Cultists over the railing with a blast of wind.

Cinder placed her hands on the door while her eye glowed, she began to burn through the metal with her Maiden Powers. She had the foresight to put her sleeve on the railing in a few seconds she had to not matter.

"Arthy, are you ok?" Cinder asked while she continued to burn through the door, glad she had her husband at the moment.

"Merlot's Grimm aren't making things easy, Cin, we're managing… Holy, I forgot your dragon breaths fire and can summon Grimm… I just hope these ones don't end up trying to kill us. We're handling one of the pads as we speak, I don't know how long we're going to be able to hold it though, we're dealing with an army of soldiers, Cin." Arthas said before Cinder slipped inside the tower. She grabbed her sleeve and put it back on while the doors closed.

"Just hold them off long enough for me to reach the command center, Arthy, we're deal with getting out of here when I'm done." Cinder said while she stepped into an elevator and punched a button which brought the elevator down the shaft a moment later.

"We're deal with these guys as long as we can, Cin. You just handle finding Ozpin and stopping this. I really wish we knew why he wanted this to happen, it's like he's a different person, I've never seen him this against humans and Faunus…" Arthas heard while the elevator continued to descend, Cinder sighed while she kept hearing gunfire over the Scroll.

"I don't know, but I do know that the longer this goes on, the more people will be hurt in the end, Ozpin has clearly shown that whatever this cult he has amassed and led to war is, they don't have any love for anything but their own goals…" Cinder stated while the elevator continued on its way, it opened and Cinder summoned a knife and started to sneak down the corridor.

"The fact that they were going to destroy an entire school and were uncompromisingly willing to follow someone who has more or less made himself a terrorist at the moment didn't make that clear? You have to be kidding, someone deal with the Ursas!" Arthas yelled while Cinder stabbed a cultist in the neck before clasping a hand over his mouth and then twisting his head to the side.

"It did, but I didn't expect Ozpin to do this, I expected me… To see Ozpin, fall to the dark side like I was…? It's inconceivable, I expected myself to relapse to the darkness… Not to see him crumble like this." Cinder said while a group of AK-130s marched past her before she blasted ice down the hallway and froze them before shattering them with a blast of wind from her other arm.

"Cin, you've become better than this, we're deal with them sooner or later. You're not the person who started this war, and you and I will help end it." Arthas said before more gunfire came over the comms.

Cinder continued to sneak down the hallway and looked around before she chose another corridor.

"I know. I also know if we don't stop Cerulean and Ozpin, there's going to be a lot more people hurt by his rampage then we thought. I don't want to know what the gods will do when they get back to this world. They aren't beings to be summoned lightly and Ozpin wants to bring them back to Remnant? I heard one of the brothers destroyed the moon when he left, if he's able to destroy something like that just by leaving?" Cinder asked before she stood in front of the doors she wanted.

"I don't want to even know what Ozpin will do once he gets the relics… If we don't stop him." Cinder said before she cracked her knuckles and went to open the door.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter down! I wanted to point out that sadly I don't think many but 2 or so chapters will be above 900 words. I didn't really plan on making a sequel I believe. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Cinder and Arthas talking to the others and planning to go after Ozpin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	31. Ozpin's Plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale Ocean.)**

Cinder stabbed the cultist and kicked him through the doors to the command center. She walked in, dispelled her sword and looked at one of the monitors.

"Arthy, are you good on your end?" Cinder asked, she heard gunfire before she got a response a moment later.

"Busy getting… Ow! damn it, I got a knife in my side, we're doing ok on our end… This entire platform is a warzone, but I'm handling the AA guns now… You find Ozpin on your end?" Arthas asked before a third voice cut in on them.

"I'm afraid you've been wasting your time, Mr. Blizzard…" They heard from Ozpin as Oscar's face filled the monitors, they all had the similar lines of Salem on them.

"Ozpin!" Cinder said while she stood up, Ozpin smiled pleasantly, but the warmth behind the gesture was nonexistent.

"I'll admit, Cerulean lost me many good recruits… But as I used to say 'Victory isn't found in Strength, but in a simple soul…'" Ozpin said while Cinder narrowed her eye.

"Why are you doing this, Ozpin? You used to want to save this world, just like the rest of us are doing…." Cinder asked while Ozpin looked at the Fall Maiden.

"It's funny how you of all people changed, Ms. Fall… I simply decided to go back to step one…. War, corruption, greed… They had poisoned our world. I tried to shepherd us back to a good age, but I failed... And now I see the only way to save the world is to reset the board." Ozpin stated while Arthas cut in.

"Killing billions isn't going to solve anything, you get that off the plot of a superhero movie, Ozpin? Ironwood trusted you, Glynda trusted you… All you did was throw people under the bus…" Arthur stated before Ozpin sighed.

"We will have to discuss the ramifications of our little experiment… I have to retrieve the relic from Shade…. Oh, it seems Cerulean has retrieved it for me…. I will see you at the astral alter… Farewell." Ozpin said before Cinder heard the sounds of klaxons. She turned and saw the tracker on a table

Ozpin had let them track him to a base like this just to destroy it… Damn it, he had outplayed them. He had nearly checkmated them twice.

"Arthy." Cinder stated before Arthas sighed.

"We're already on the way out of here, Cin… Damn it, fall back to the transports, I'm bringing your dragon to you, just get some distance between the base and you…. Blast it, Ozpin has won this game in 2 single moves… How did we end up getting lost in his dust?" Arthas asked before Cinder ended up rushing out the door and then pointed a palmed hand at the wall while she ran.

She blasted a hole in the wall and then she leapt out of the tower and ended up flying straight up.

The dragon, as if drawn to her, followed her until she was able to flip onto the head of the beast.

The airships which were following the beast, flew away with soldiers hanging to them while they flew out of range... Far out of range.

1 of the airships burst into flames as a defiant aa gun managed to hit it, there was nothing that could be done as the ship raced towards the ocean before sinking under the waves. Cinder sighed and turned back to Arthas who shook with rage.

"We just lost a few dozen men because Ozpin is playing a game with us… Why would he even want this? I questioned it before shade and I question it now… What does he want to destroy people? He thinks that humanity is greedy and ended up thinking they and the Faunus will destroy itself so he'll just kill everyone so we don't have anything to worry about?" Arthas asked before Cinder shook her head while the Mistral forces retreated and slowly began the flight back to Mistral.

"Ozpin had lines like Salem did… I don't know if Salem infected Ozpin before she was killed… If he was? I know why he is doing this, he's turning into the master of the Grimm, just like Salem used to be… And Ozpin is worse, he has magic, he has knowledge on every single part of infrastructure in Remnant. We're dealing with a lot more than a Grimm Monster if he could be corrupted… Someone who knows all of Humanity's weaknesses and who built the academies? He could bring our destruction anytime he wants… But he's going to wait… I know Salem, so I think I know what Ozpin will do next… And how to stop him." Cinder said before Arthas turned to look at the destruction and sighed.

They didn't have much to do at the moment, both would think of another move and chase Ozpin before he finished this carnage he had started.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the chapter before this was to explain the assault on the base. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show the missing chapter. I want to point out that this story will be ended in 10 chapters or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	32. Battle plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral, Haven Academy.)**

Cinder looked at Ironwood and Glynda while Arthas stood behind her.

"So, Ozpin plans on using all the relics to bring the gods to Remnant, and he used the fact that he laid siege to Shade to deal with stealing the other relics…. His cultists and Grimm were just divisions… Damn it, Oz, I should have seen this coming. He commissioned the schools and yet I still didn't see this coming." Ironwood said before Arthas spoke up.

"None of us saw this coming, James. We're dealing with the end of all Humanity and Faunus kind. Ozpin had measures like this put in years ago and there's no way we could have seen this outcome." Arthas said while he looked at Cinder.

"We have to deal with finding Ozpin and stopping him, I believe I know where he might be headed. I remember Salem talking about the city where she was born and lived with Ozpin when they were… Married." She stated, Glynda and Ironwood shared looks before Cinder continued.

"Ozpin wasn't born as what he was before… Now that I believe Ozpin is going to the town where civilization started in years ago… If we go, we're going to fight through the rest of his army… Every mutated Grimm, every cultist and White Fang and android… I'm assuming we're going to have to send in many soldiers to deal with them?" Cinder asked, Ozpin nodded.

"If we go in, we go in guns blazing, no sneak attacks, no well-made plans, we hit Ozpin with everything and attack him head on." Ironwood stated.

Cinder sighed and she looked at Glynda who hadn't spoken up before then.

"James… No, if we're going to stop Ozpin, we need to attack him head on, if we go in there with a small team, Ozpin will expect it and easily counter it… We aren't going to win this with subtlety, we're win this with determination and perseverance." Glynda said before she turned to Ironwood.

"I'll gather any of Vale's soldiers and prepare them for battle. I'm sure James will do the rest; I'll be returning to Beacon… I'm sure the children will be glad to have a day or so off while I rally the staff to go to war… Again, damn it, Ozpin." Cinder heard from Glynda as she walked out the door before Ironwood turned to both of them.

"I'm sure you've already prepared your family for the event that you might not return. Cinder, I know you used to be a terrorist… And part of me will always hate you for that and call you a monster… But you're still trying to train new Huntsmen and your trying to deal with your demons… You've come a long way from the crime boss that laid waste to Vale and tried to destroy Haven… You have my support on this last charge… If I die, I'm sure someone will take my place." Cinder heard from the General as he held out his hand.

"The pleasure of meeting you belong to me, General… I have to rally the local militias to deal with Ozpin and I would like to be able to talk to my family before we go back to this last battle… Let's hope once Ozpin is dealt with, we're be able to rest peacefully now." Cinder said before she shook his hand and nodded while the general walked out of the room and then she realized this might be dealing with their final battle.

She knew we'd end up dealing with a final battle, a single final clash between the forces of good and evil.

Then again… She used to be evil and she had changed and she had changed. Ozpin had turned out to be worse, she'd deal with the fact that Salem's former Husband had been a monster and turned into someone willing to throw humanity under the bus when they didn't agree with him.

"Arthy, I'm going to make some calls. I wondered what had become of Mercury and Hazel…. I swear if they're going to be at the battle, I'll kill both of them and Cerulean… I want you to go home and wait for me, I just need to think of what we're going to tell the kids what's going to happen when we end up going on this last mission." Cinder stated before Arthas rubbed her back.

"Just realize that we're going to finish this tomorrow, going in guns blazing tomorrow, Cin… I'm going to get every Dust canister and bullet I have before we go out to deal with Ozpin." Arthas stated before he went to leave and go downstairs.

Cinder watched her husband leave the room and sighed. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know at all… And she wanted to know what Ozpin was up to.

She would find out tomorrow.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will end up showing the march on Ozpin. I do want to point out this story will be 10 or more chapters before it ends. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: I will make a Penny story tomorrow and update Ruby's story tomorrow. Yang or Weiss's story might be updated on Wednesday. **


	33. Ozpin's defense

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale, Ancient Human ruins.)**

Cinder's Wyvern cut through the air with a Remnant shattering roar as the Grimm breathed fire and burned a turret shooting at it to slag.

Cinder sat in the saddle with Arthas as she steered the Grimm to a clearing. She knew Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow and several others were coming on their own ships.

"You know Ozpin knows were here, right? He isn't going to hold anything back." Arthas started to say before a roar cut them off.

"Well, that looks like we're going to have problems already…" Arthas said as he and Cinder prepared their weapons.

**(City Center)**

Cerulean watched Ozpin as his body began to pulse with energy as he walked back and forth on _The Long Memory_.

"I told you they'd fine us; you knew that Salem's little apprentice remembered this place and now she brought an entire army here!" The Summer Maiden stated before Ozpin turned to her.

"Delay them and I will give you more then you asked, Cerulean… I need time. They cannot stop the gods from coming, they cannot stop their fate." Ozpin stated before Cerulean sighed and walked away to confront the group.

**(With Cinder and the others)**

Cinder stabbed a Ursa through the chin before a Beowolf slammed into her and knocked her down.

Cinder watched the Grimm rush at her only for a gunshot to ring out and the Grimm to fall to the ground.

Ironwood walked into the clearing as Arthas threw _Charon_ into the chest of a White Fang soldier who collapsed to the ground.

"General." Cinder said, dusting off her dress while the Atlesian Headmaster blew the smoke off _Due Process_.

"Ozpin has put Cultists and White Fang soldiers 2 miles or so away. Cordo and the Ace-Ops are busy fighting them." Ironwood said while Cinder pointed to the glowing storm that had started to form.

"If I had to guess, that would be where Ozpin is holed up…. He's got to have the Grimm and androids stalling us." Cinder stated before a Ursa came crashed into the clearing and slammed into a tree, impaling it.

"Yes, and I'm sure we're in for a fight… Has the Summer Maiden been accounted for yet? I'm sure she's still on Ozpin's payroll or not…" Glynda stated and patted her crop against her shoulder.

"We're going to end up having to break through his lines… Even brainless Grimm can still be smart and a problem… Plus we have to get through his little Maiden Bodyguard and Cinder is going to get tired and hurt even if she wins… Ozpin is going to win unless we force him to take us head on." Arthas said before a Bullhead crashed into the clearing, belonging to Vale soldiers.

"This has to end today; there's no telling what Ozpin has left to use against us." Arthas said before Cinder turned to the others.

"We should start going now… If Qrow and them are still handling all those soldiers? We're not going to have much time until Ozpin starts getting desperate." Cinder stated before Arthas started to walk forward.

Cinder summoned her swords and she spun them as she stalked forward, towards Ozpin… Towards the end of the world.

**(With Ozpin)**

Ozpin knew that he would end up fighting Cinder sooner or later. Cerulean wouldn't be a problem to the Maiden, she was powerful, but she used it like a hammer, a scalpel…

"The longer you fight against destiny will be more of a defeat then you can burden…." Ozpin said while he continued tapping his cane on the floor.

"I tried doing things the way I thought were right… But civilization cannot be mentored to do good, the only way to save Humanity… To save the Faunus? It will be to destroyed… That is the only way they can become better." Ozpin said before he turned to see explosions. He saw a pocket of dots, AK-130s, vanish.

"To think Cinder used to be such a horrid monster and I the warrior leading the charge against her and her master… Now I won't let her stop me from ending this world… I won't let her stop me from setting things right… I will die for this, but the slate will be wiped clean… I suppose I can blame myself for this." Ozpin stated as he continued to use the magic, he had to complete powering the relics.

**(With Cinder and the others)**

Cinder ducked behind a wall as a Nevermore rained down it's feathers on her, she hummed. This was the second flying Grimm to get in the way of her…

Cinder knew Ozpin didn't care if the Grimm and his army won, he cared that she didn't get to him in time.

She looked at the others and sighed, they could fight off Ozpin's entire army.

But only she was good enough to get to Ozpin. She needed to decide if that was worth going alone

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if this story is boring or not like Fall from Grace, I didn't have much of a plan for this story. Next chapter will be on Monday or Tuesday and will show Cinder deciding if she should head towards Ozpin alone or with the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	34. The charge

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale, Ancient Human ruins.)**

Cinder bisected a Beowolf before smashing it into the ground and stabbing her blades into a White Fang soldier.

She panted and dropped to a knee, wondering what else Ozpin had left for her.

She had decided to split from the group, a decision she had made herself. Ozpin was too dangerous to be taken on alone, but she knew she couldn't let the others handle things on her behalf.

They would be safer dealing with the Grimm and other creatures.

"Where is Ozpin? I haven't seen him… No, I know where he is, he would be somewhere in the midst of these ruins." Cinder muttered before another Nevermore flew overhead before her dragon slammed into it before another Nevermore grabbed onto it.

All three Grimm began to crash towards the ground while Cinder looked back towards the clearing where the others are.

**(With Arthas and the others.)**

Arthas was knocked down a hill by a rampaging AP-290 while the mech tried to level at him, trying to get an angle to blast at him.

That was before a blast from Glynda forced the droid back before a Manta blasted it with missiles, destroying the mech which slid down the hill.

Arthas grunted as he slowly walked up the hill towards the battle, clutching his side and he growled in pain. He felt nothing but pain, his Aura was slowly draining with every hit he took, he wasn't unstoppable. He wasn't the man he used to be.

"Where the hell did Cinder go? She was right here." Arthas muttered, he grabbed at his shoulder and he cracked it back into place.

He sighed and looked around and he hummed in exhaustion, he sighed and looked around. He looked at Ironwood before a crash was heard in the distance.

"I think they'd be that way." Glynda sarcastically stated before both Arthas and Ironwood shared looks before they nodded.

"We need to go towards the center of the ruins. We'd find him in the middle of all this." Arthas muttered, they heard an explosion towards the same direction.

"Yep, we'd have to get going now, people." Arthas stated and he twirled _Judas_ and _Charon_.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder continued to sneak through the grass, going towards where Ozpin will be. She needed to find him before the ritual was done and over. She failed, and the gods would be here, she'd be dead, Arthas would be dead… Everyone on Remnant would be dead.

She won't deal with losing everything. She had taken things from the people of Vale, destroyed lives and made people suffer, but she would get payback. She would set things right.

"I have to find him before people start to die, I will not make sure that…" Cinder started to say before she was knocked back by an explosion and flipped onto her hands, she panted as her Aura cloaked.

She grunted as she climbed to her feet before she started to look around, scanning for another attack. She needed to know who hit her, but she also knew there would be another attack… There always was another attack.

"I didn't think you'd come back after last time, when I had an army at my beck and call… But you don't know when to quit, I told Ozpin that you'd be back and I knew it would happen soon. You just can't stop trying to be the hero, can you?" She heard and Cerulean leapt into the clearing.

Cinder grunted and cracked her hands while shaking the dust off.

"I knew who I was, I am a monster. I was a monster; I know what I've done. I know one thing, I'm not you, I won't be like Salem, you're a thug with power and a desire for money. You're a worthless freak." Cinder stated before she ended up blasting towards Cerulean, she needed to win.

She needed stop him, she summoned her swords as she charged the maiden.

"The Winter Maiden, you stole her power, didn't you? You know what happened to the last Winter Maiden? You know what she went through to get her power?" Cinder asked while she dodged a tornado kick that would have taken her head off. She slid her swords along each other.

Cinder blasted a wave of fire at the rival enemy, she wouldn't let the maiden defeat her. She had to win; her demons would end up winning if she lost.

"I don't care, I get that we're going to destroy the world. I've suffered long enough, I'm doing this for money, but I have another reason to be doing what I'm doing… And I won't let a rich witch like you get away with anything…" Cerulean started to say with amusement.

Cinder growled and she catapulted into the tree and she looked down at the maiden while she growled.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I don't really know what to do with this story. It will end in a handful of chapters. I'll put the dates for each update. I want to point out that Cinder will be talking about some events from the new episodes. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show the fight with Cerulean. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Weiss and Yang's updates are by Tuesday or so and Blake Friday maybe. **


	35. Maiden Melee

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale, Ancient Human ruins.)**

Cinder dodged a swing which cut down a tree before an uppercut sent her flying down the hill into the rocks.

She growled and kicked up dirt before using her Semblance to turn it into shards of glass which pelted the maiden as she went to fire at Cerulean.

"You think your better than me just because I steal from people and you don't!? You've done nothing but create terror and death! The 'Black Queen' of Remnant… And yet you think your better than me." Cerulean hissed before a wall of flames threw her back and onto the snow.

"I've spent 15 years trying to make up for what I did under Salem. I've gotten hate messages and violence threats against my family… Your nothing more than a thief. Emerald, someone who I trusted enough to be like a daughter to me, did more than you…. You have all this power to change the world… Make whatever changes you want… And you use it to steal, to collect little trinkets. You have the power of a goddess running through you... The power of the brothers, and you squander it… That's why I judge you. I've used that power to lay waste to Humanity… Now I use it to save humanity, you will always be a thief, because you've never once used it for anything worth meaning. I'd have more respect if you admitted it." Cinder stated before Cerulean growled and fired a blast of snow and ice at Cinder who responded with a massive fire blast.

The entire battlefield was coated in smoke while both started looking through it for their enemy.

"I'll kill you… I refuse to be judged by someone so pathetic to turn their back on their destiny…" Cerulean hissed before Cinder's arm slammed her into a tree.

"My destiny is to stop you from hurting anyone… Now, either shut up and fight or leave… It doesn't make a difference to me either way." Cinder stated, summoning her swords while Cerulean growled and looked at the maiden who put her left hand to the ground.

Ice began to creep from her fingers all over the ground while the maiden stared at her enemy.

"I'm… I swear that I'm never going to let you win… I'm better then you, you're just a hag…" Cerulean said while her Aura shimmered while the Maidens panted while Cinder sighed.

"Your trying so hard because of what? You think your superior to me… Why? You should know that all that power…" Cinder started to say before she was forced to leap back from a flash of ice that destroyed the rock.

"SHUT UP! You don't know me; you don't know what I've had to do to get that damn power! You don't know what I've suffered… How are you so better? You have a family; you've gotten nothing but praise and worship… Everyone eats out of your hand… Because what? You saved some people?! I don't care how many people you save…" She stated, Cinder dodged various shots and and continued to flip backwards.

"I'm trying to help you… Ozpin doesn't care about your power. He wants to destroy the entire world… That will mean you as well… Your death will come long before his does… You won't escape his wraith… You're be just another loose end… You choose money over everything? I chose a family, a loving husband, children… Having a place that respected me for what I had done over power…" Cinder stated, a blast of wind obliterating the tree next to her while she continued to dodge the shots aimed at her head.

"I said shut up…" Cerulean hissed, tears started to leak from her eyes while she continued to blast at Cinder.

One of the blasts caught her near the leg and caused her to crash into a tree near the bottom of the hill.

Cinder threw a spear at Cerulean which knocked her down the hill. Cinder panted while she turned to look at her leg.

"When I'm done with you… I'll go after that husband of yours… Maybe then I can finally get a laugh…" Cinder heard and she looked at the area around her while she continued to try to rise.

"You…. Leave my husband out of this… He hasn't done anything to you… He's innocent…" Cinder gasped out while she continued to rise to her feet, she couldn't see Cerulean, but she knew the Maiden was near. She could feel the energy of the maiden in her bones.

"I'm surprised someone like you could ever love him… What, with your heart always being drunk on power." Cerulean stated, Cinder sighed and prepared to finish her fight with the maiden.

Cinder cracked her arms and prepared as well to end this distraction, she didn't have time to continue dealing with the maiden, as much as she hated her and her tricks, it wasn't worth it to her to waste time.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this is going to be the last of 6 or so chapters. The last fight will be Cinder vs Ozpin. I don't have much left for this story. I didn't go into it with the same heart as fall from grace. Next chapter will be next Thursday and show the others catching up, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	36. Hunting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale, Ancient Human ruins.)**

Ironwood shot a Ursa before a Beowolf slashed him on the back.

Before the Grimm could follow up, Glynda flung a tree into it's back, impaling it as she looked at the defeated Grimm.

"Ugh, where is she? She wouldn't have run this far, would she?" Arthas asked and he tapped his weapons on the tree.

He sighed and hummed before he cracked his neck before the trio continued to walk through the forest. The sounds of battle were starting to die down. He turned back towards the others.

"I'm surprised, only Ozpin could make 3 of the Kingdoms come together… Now he's dealing with the combined weight of Vale, Atlas and Mistral attacking him. I can't understand why he would end up doing this. I mean, I know kind of why." He started to pick through the trees while he while he started to make sure the duo was still around them.

"Oz has made some bad calls in the past… But this? He wouldn't wage war on all of Remnant like he tried to do. He's not the Ozpin that I knew." Ironwood stated before Glynda moved a fallen tree to the side with her semblance.

"Agreed, I know he kept secrets, but I was wondering why he never tried to take over Beacon again. He dragged Oscar into this. I don't believe there is anything left of the boy at this rate." She put in. Arthas watched a Nevermore slam into a tree, shredding the grass and trees around them.

"I doubt it, Ozpin didn't even look human when I saw him. whatever got Salem got him, he's gone… And with all the knowledge he has? He's going to destroy the entire world unless we stop him. My problem is getting to him, Ozpin is willing to throw everything he has at us to make sure that we miss our window." Arthas put in, he cracked his neck and then he saw another tree explode next to him.

He hummed while he looked to the sky. He wondered what Cinder was dealing with right at the moment.

**(With Cinder)**

Cinder made sure that Cerulean was secured to the ground with lumps of Ice and then turned back from her and blasted herself up to another ledge before she started walking away.

Cinder knew the Maiden should be dead, but killing her wouldn't solve anything. She would deal with the Maiden if she ever come back towards her family or anyone else.

"I wonder if the relics will even allow for Ozpin to use them, the ritual doesn't seem like it's entirely working for him." Cinder started to say before she heard the grass behind her rustle.

Cinder summoned her sword and prepared to attack before she heard familiar voices.

"Cinder?" She heard from Arthas and hugged her husband and smiled before she leaned back on a tree while she turned.

"I was wondering when I'd catch up to you." Cinder heard with a smile, she hummed with amusement while Arthas, her, Ironwood and Glynda looked at a giant vortex of energy.

"I don't like the look of this… We're going to be in for a fight. I don't see anything up ahead, where is Cerulean?" Arthas asked before he started to twist his knives in his hands.

"Trust me, we're going to have a problem. I want to believe that Ozpin is going to give us a massive problem." Cinder started to say before Arthas turned to her with a nod.

"We're going to be in trouble either way, we need to stop this… That storm in the middle of all this is getting worse." Arthas heard before he started to slide down the hill, Cinder took a sigh and walked down the hill.

She looked at Ironwood and Glynda while both slid down the hill. Arthas turned to the others while he kept walking into the middle of the clearing.

"Alright, where is Ozpin? He should be around here somewhere. I didn't know he was going to be a coward." He started to say before lightning crashed around them.

"I can't believe that you'd come here… After all I had done for this planet and you couldn't even give me this." They heard from the storm. Arthas aimed his weapons at the storm while Cinder summoned her swords.

Glynda and Ironwood aimed their weapons at the storm, both started looking around at the lightning storm.

"Ozpin, you can either come out, or we can find you. you're not destroying the entire planet just for your crazy problems." Arthas started to say before lightning crash down on them.

The entire group was knocked back before the lightning cleared and Ozpin walked through it at the group. Arthas blinked and groaned while the others climbed to their feet.

Ozpin faced the group while Cinder looked at the former headmaster. He glared at the maiden while she growled and prepared to duel him.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this story has had short chapters; next story will be longer and such. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Cinder fighting Ozpin. Until them, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: A poll for Winter, Glynda or Summer or so is being put up and a Sword Art or Artoria Fate/Grand Order story is going up tomorrow.**


	37. Ozpin's assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Burning Hope. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale, Ancient Human ruins.)**

Cinder dodged a whack at her head with _Long Memory_ before she blasted herself back to a tree.

"You've come a long way since Beacon." Cinder said before summoning her sword and throwing herself into the battle.

Ozpin dodged before slapping her in her scared eye with his cane. Cinder shrieked in pain and backed off.

"You used to bring hope when Salem brought fear. I actually went from wanting to puke over your speeches to understanding why Theodore and Ironwood looked up to you…" Cinder said, rubbing at her eye before blasting a gust of wind at Ozpin with her free land.

Ozpin blocked it with a barrier and the wind uprooted a tree. Cinder sighed, her maiden powers had been blocked at Vale, they were evenly matched.

"Salem broke you at Atlas, didn't she? I didn't go after Fria. You think I didn't want her power? Arthas made me a better person. I trusted you with the crown…" She said, circling Ozpin, waiting for an opening.

Ozpin watcher her as the two circled each other like starving King Taijitsu.

"You seem to have forgotten that you destroyed all of Vale while working for my former wife… And your arm was replaced with a Shadow Hand Grimm." He stated, Cinder growled and charged him only to be repulsed by a swing of Ozpin's cane which sent her skidding back.

"I'm trying to change… You held back information on Salem. You did NOTHING when Ironwood nearly had a mental breakdown. YOU downplayed what Lionheart did at Haven. I might have been a bitch… But at least I'm trying to turn my life around. You seem to have forgotten your plan was to raise Atlas so far out of the way that nobody could reach it… While leaving the rest of Remnant to die." Cinder hissed; her good eye blazed with flames as she remembered trying to fight her former master.

The city had never been the same when Salem came for the relic, trapping her was next to impossible.

"Good deeds require sacrifice… I thought after you giving up your humanity for power, you'd see just what I'm trying to do." Ozpin said, he slammed _Long Memory_ into Cinder's sword as she summoned another.

It shattered and Cinder gasped as glass cut into her arm. She gasped and pulled it out of the demonic arm while wincing in pain.

"I starved for power. I wanted to be feared after I was forgotten by humanity… Arthas got me to see the light in my powers. You've become as arrogant as Watts, as ruthless as Hazel and as crazed as Tyrian. I lost EVERYTHING by following Salem. I lost weeks of sleep when I became a mother, wondering day and night if my damned kids would find out their mother was a damned PSYCHOPATH!" She yelled before rushing forward, she kicked at Ozpin who ducked it before blasting the ground with flames, nearly roasting Arthas and the others as Arthas looked at her.

"People used to look up to you… Men, woman. You were a role model, I've been dealing with running a school, raising a family. Ironwood took over leading Atlas while Winter took over the military… What have you done with your life so far, old man?" Cinder growled, another hit and she had her Aura crackle.

"I've been trying to rebuild the world only to see it had no hope of understanding anything. Salem was defeated, but they didn't learn to prevent another like her from taking over." Ozpin said, Arthas tried to shoot him in the back only to be knocked to the ground when Ozpin struck him.

Cinder panted as she slowly stood up, Ozpin was battering her left and right and she couldn't even touch him. he had certainly improved since the fight from Beacon.

"People don't need leaders, they need hope. You think destroying the world is any better than… Salem? You act like your better than me, yet you've acted worse than everyone we fought against. I'm not fighting for just myself; I'm fighting for the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. I'm fighting so humanity and Faunus kind can survive… And I'm fighting so my family and husband are safe… I felt bad about Oscar… But if you think using his body means I'll take it easy on you?" She asked before a tornado started to surround her, lifting her off the ground.

"Then I'm done offering mercy… I might have turned my back on everything I stood for before now… But I won't allow another Salem on Remnant." Cinder stated, her hands burned as she prepared to duel Ozpin.

She would end this; she would make sure Ozpin was subdued. Her only question was what drove Ozpin so much down this path. She doubted it was humanity's inability to survive and grow.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I am so sorry for not updating the story in a while. I lost interest in the story and will be finishing it up soon. I also want to apologize for not writing Cinder in character last story. Next chapter will be listed on the summary and will show the rest of the fight with Ozpin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making a Winter story on Thursday or so and a Raven or Glynda story after that, let me know your thoughts in the reviews. **


End file.
